Uma nova Historia de vida
by HermioneSalvatore
Summary: Hermione volta ao mundo Trouxa para tentar esquecer Hogwarts,A Guerra e tudo mais...Uma certa visita muda tudo...
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts ainda estava uma bagunça por conta da guerra contra o lorde das trevas, que havia terminado graças a o menino que sobreviveu, Harry Potter se casou com Ginny não demorou muito e logo os filhos vieram,James, Lily e Alvo que por mais incrível que possa parecer é afilhado de Severus Snape que princípio não gostou nada da ideia, mais foi se acostumando .

Rony voltou para cursar seu sétimo ano, e logo foi nomeado professor de Herbologia.  
Rony e lavender se casaram tiveram dois filhos, Rose e Hugo .  
Hermione não se casou não teve filhos não teve um final tão feliz, com a perda dos pais ela volta volta para o mundo dos trouxas para tentar recomeçar, dividindo um apartamento com Patrícia, sua amiga trouxa mais que sabe sobre Hermione ser uma bruxa.

Já estava escurecendo e hermione estava sozinha em casa porque patrícia estava no trabalho, hermione estava tentando se distrair assistindo TV quando ouviu: Crack!  
Alguém tinha aparatando por perto o som tão alto a fez pular do sofá e ir até a janela a procura de alguém, não tinha ninguém aquela hora na rua 'Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça' . mas as batidas na porta a fizeram estremece de medo, ela foi até a porta, mais ao abrir a porta não sabia se era medo ou surpresa que estava sentindo .

_mais oque sera que ele esta fazendo aqui ?_

- **Você ?** - Ela disse em um misto de surpresa e incredulidade .

- **Eu !** - Ele respondeu arqueando as sobrancelhas .

-** Professor snape?** - Hermione falou um pouco supresa .

-** Eu sei quem sou senhorita Granger .**

Ela fez um gesto para ele entrar e assim ele o fez .

Ass; HermioneSalvatore & Ҩ lunα ® Pαndørα Blαncø' miosótis


	2. Chapter 2

- Oque o senhor faz aqui Professor Snape

-Senhorita granger isso não vem ao caso- Snape entra na casa sem ao menos ser convidado,se senta no sofa e espera a garota ter alguma reaçao.

Hermione por sua vez,se vira e vai ate onde seu ex professor sentando em uma outra poltrona ela o olha com um pouco de curiosidade e o olha já esperando oque ele tanto queria falar

-Senhorita,nos todos queremos saber porque voce saio logo apos a guerra,e não se comunicou mais com seus amigos?

-Professor,não queremos saber a resposta ,eu desejo esquecer o mundo bruxo entende

-Senhorita voce não engana ninguem,claro que deseja voltar,e já fizemos isso para voce

Hermione ao escutar tal resposta se levanta com um impulso e fala em um tom meio sarcastico,oque fez Snape da um breve sorriso,ao ver Hermione brava

-Granger se acalme apenas lhe escrevemos como uma aluna exemplar e claro merece uma nova chance de vida,entao dia 7 de setembro voce termina seu ultimo estudo,fui claro

Snape já havia se levantado para ir ate a porta mais ao ouvir a resposta da garota,o fez recuar

-E Se eu não comparecer…

-ai mandaremos reforços para vir busca-la

Snape ao terminar sai da casa ,batendo a porta com força

Hermione por sua vez,vai para cama e imagina seu novo dia no beco diagonal,precisa acordar muito cedo

Demanha Hermione se acorda com uma grande coruja bicando sua janela,era um dia chuvoso.

A Garota se levanta e vai ate a janela logo abrindo e deixando a coruja entrar,ela estranha um pouco,pois nunca tinha visto aquela coruja negra,mais logo se distrai com a carta que o animal traz no bico, ela retira o envelope e abri.A coruja por sua vez nen espera recompensa se manda de vez,estava muito frio.

Hermione abri a carta e la tinha os materiai para seu ultimo ano em hogwarts e no final a assinatura de Severus Snape

'Entao quer dizer que ele agora é diretor, muita coisa mudou,e ainda vou atura-lo mais ainda'

Pensou Hermione dando um pequeno misto de riso,e indo ao banheiro,ela se olha no espelho e sussurra

- Hermione hoje é um longo dia- indo tomar um banho quente por conta do frio

Ela coloca um casaco e volta para o quarto,observa sua amiga dormir profundamente e fica com pena de uma carta explicando oque iria fazer e que so voltava de noite

Deixando a carta na mesa,ela sai do apartamento com sua varinha entre a meia e vai em direçao a algum lugar para poder aparatar.

Atras do apartamento ela se esconde no escuro e aparata perto de um bar,onde a garota entra e passa por todos dando bom dia,ao entrar dentor de uma sala,ela recorda sua primeira vez ali com seus pais,que agora estao mortos apos voldmort os encontrar na Australia.

Hermione pega a varinha e com tres batidas nos tejolos eles se abrem mostrando um lugar repleto de crianaças com os pais e adolescentes com amigos,Ela caminhou devagar,observando cada loja, e se recordando de seus amigos,Rony e Harry

Mais apos caminhar por um longo periodo ela observa de longe uma criança e logo atras uma garota se aproxima e ao chegar proximo deles fala bem atras de mulher

-Ginny?- A Garota de cabelos riuvos ao ouvir aquela voz se vira e fala

-Mione…quanta saudade- Ginny abraça Hermione e sussurra – espere so ate o Harry e o Rony aparecer vao adorar te ver

Hermione deixa cair lagrimas,mais ao ver Rony e Harry chegar perto delas harry da um belo grito

- MIONE – o som das vozes de Rony e Harry sairam ao mesmo tempo

-Garotos,estou de volta

Os dois garotos,correm a abraça Hermione muito forte

Ao mostrarem para Rose,Hugo,Lily,Sirius e Alvo a tia deles e madrinha de Rose

Rony apresenta Lavander para Mione e juntos vao a loja de vassouras

- Pretendo terminar meus estudos agora,eu acho que é isso que o Snape queria quando ele foi na minha casa

Hermione disse ao se sentar junto a todos em uma grande mesa,na sorveteria do beco diagonal que apos a guerra estava muito diferente

- o Snape foi na sua casa,pedir para voce voltar? – Rony se supreendeu ao ouvir as palavras de Hermione

-Sim,mais pretendo mesmo terminar meus estudos…

-Mione vocenao se casou ? –Ginny perguntou,logo Apos limpando a boca da garotinha Lily que estava toda melada de sorvete

-Não…Vamos ver se agora Arrumo um por aqui ne?

Apos conversarem bastante Harry Perguntou se ela queria se hospedar na casa deles,ate dia 7 de setembro,pois os garotos tambem iriam estudar la

Ela aceitou e quando terminaram as compras dos materiais foram para casa muito cansados


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione ao chegar na casa de Harry e Ginny,foi ajudar no preparo do jantar…

Contaram tudo oque houve desde o termino da guerra.

Na manha seguinte Hermione já estava de pé preparando as malas,e colocando cada material na bolsa de contas que tinha usado na guerra,oque a fez recordar de muitas coisas,mais seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por tres pequenas crianças,correndo de encontro a Hermione,para abraça-la

-Bom dia tia Mione-Lily muito feliz com a tia beijou a buchecha da mulher

-era assim que o papai Harry e tio Rony te chamava ne tia?- Sirius o mais velho dos filhos de harry sempre muito ancioso

-sim era assim mesmo que eles me chamam ainda,de Mione- Hermione da um largo sorriso para o Siriu

-Titia,conta um pouco sobre como era suas aventuras com papai e tio Rony. –Alvo Sentou no colo de Hermione esperando que ela contasse algo sobre a guerra

Hermione sorriu e começou a contar todas as aventuras,passaram horas e horas la no quarto repleto de livros e se divertindo muito com cada minimo detalhe que ela contava

Ate uma certa pessoa aparecer e fazer Hermione parar as historia

-Harry,bom dia

-Bom dia Mione ? Já esta na hora de voces irem para o expresso –Harry pegou cada criança e beijou a testa da sua amiga- Mione te esperamos la embaixo,ai depois voce pode continuar esta grande e magnifica aventura.

Harry sorriu e levou as crianças ate Ginny para poder se arrumarem

Quando todos já estava la embaixo esperando Harry terminar de pegar as malas para colocar no carro,Hermione conversava com Ginny enquanto segurava Lily sua afilhada

A Caminho do expresso todos muito anciosos com oque Hogwarts teria este ano,Harry explicava cada regra basica que eles teriam que ter

-se voce Sirius não se comportar o cao de tres cabeças irar te pegar-Hermione começou a rir ao se lembrar do fofo,Harry por sua vez olhou para garota e piscou

Quando chegaram no expresso de Hogwarts Rony já estava a espera deles

-Bom garotos vou indo-Hermione abraça Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo e logo Ginny que segurava Lilly- Jaja voce ira a hogwarts mocinha –Hermione da um beijo na testa da garotinha que ainda era muito nova para ir ao castelo

Hermione,Sirius e Alvo entraram no trem,e logo apos o mesmo partiu deixando para tras todos os familiares de cada crianç foi para um vagao onde ficaria sozinha muito pensativa

Quando já estava na hora do trem parar Hermione ainda naohavia colocado o uniforme,pois achava muito estranho uma garota de praticamente 23 anos voltar a estudar em Hogwarts depois de muito tempo,entao antes de se organizar queria saber porque snape fez aquele teatro para um local longe dos alunos Hermione ao entrar no castelo foi a sala de Snape e sem ao menos bater entrou

-Percebi que voce chegou senhorita- Snape se vira com a cadeira e da um pequeno sorriso ironico

-Snape queria saber porque voce fez essa palhaçada toda para me trazer de volta ao castelo,ate mandar lista de material voce mandou –Hermione puxou a lista e jogou encima da mesa onde snape estava

-Como a senhorita é inteligente Granger,de que horas voce descobriu,que aqui em Hogwarts as pessoas so podem terminar os estudos com 19 anos,e veja com quantos anos a senhorita estar-Snape se levantou e começou a andar pela sala

-eu descobri assim que entrei no castelo,entao snape oque fez voce mandar lista de materia e fazer eu gastar meu ouro em materiais se nen vou usar –Hermione exausta se senta na cadeira sem ao menos sf convidada

-Senhorita se voce pegar a lista e ler direito voce ira ver que esta lista é para professores entao a senhorita não usou ouro de graça –Snape se vira para encarar Hermione

Hermione por sua vez,pegou a lista e leu um pequeno paragrafo,logo apos olhou para snape e no final sussurra – Professora de Poçoes

-Snape eu serei Professora de Poçoes?

-Claro Granger,voce começara Hoje e a proposito a masmorra é sua – Snape se vira para a cadeira logo se sentando,Hermione entendeu isso como um 'Pode sair' praticamente foi expulsa da sala

Hermione vai ate as masmorra e pega as chaves que estava na porta logo abrindo e observando uma sala escura e fedorenta

-Terei que deixar isso do meu jeito

Hermione não apareceu na seleçao de casas nen no jantar,estava muito ocupada ajeitando cada minimo detalhe da sua agora masmorra,do quarto ate a sala de aula,Não demorou muito para perceber que já era tarde e não se alimentou de nada,mais tambem não estava com muita fome,foi logo dormir para o dia seguinte começar suas aulas


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Estava um pouco nervosa na manha seguinte,nao seria facil comandar uma sala com mais de 50 alunos,ela se lembra bem de quando era aluna,quase nenhum professor conseguia dar aula,mais era diferente,sabia dominar cada aluno,pois ela tambem ja foi uma sorriu e se levantou,indo ao banheiro se trocar,mais ao abrir a porta encontra para sair da masmorra encontra o professor Severo snape a esperando, ela ficou surpresa.

- Professor Snape, o que faz aqui a esta hora? -disse ela com tom de surpresa.

-Eu vim lhe desejar... boa sorte -disse ele a olhando fixamente.

-Ah.. obrigado -respondeu ela sem jeito, ela sorriu para ele e pediu licença para passar. ele fez um movimento para o lado, deixando uma passagem para ela , mas antes dela conseguir passar, ele a chamou novamente.

-Senhorita Granger.

-Sim?

-De agora em diante, nao precisa mais me chamar de professor. nao sou mais seu professor, sou o diretor agora.

-ah.. tudo bem -disse ela. -e continuou caminhando

Snape deixou Hermione ir,logo sorrindo ao ver a linda mulher que ela se transformou.

Hermione Ficou um pouco confusa com oque havia acontecido,Snape lhe desejando sorte? 'Nossa ele mudou mesmo' Hermione tambem havia percebido que depois de ficar um tempo sem ver snape ela o achou um pouco atraente,tirando esses pensamentos de ilusao ela entra na sua nova sala de poções e apenas tinha alguns alunos lhe esperando e nesse meio de crianças tinha uma garotinha baixinha olhando para Hermione um pouco alegre,Hermione se aproxima e fala

-Rose,bom dia Linda,cade seu pa,ja chegou no castelo,para começar a dar aulas de herbologia? -Hermione se abaixa para ficar da altura de Rose Weasley

-Sim Madrinha ele ja chegou faz um tempinho,a senhora também é madrinha da Lily ne?-Rose sorri e olha bem no fundo da Mulher

-sim sou sim amor,naquele dia quando fui para casa do Harry ele me convidou para ser Madrinha da Lily

Hermione sorri e beija a testa da sua afilhada,se levanta e observa vários alunos,olha para Rose e diz

-Parabéns querida,uma grande grifinoriana você sera

Hermione vai para sua bancada e espera todos os alunos entrarem para começar a aula

Depois que todos os alunos terminaram de entrar na sala e se arrumar em seus lugares, Hermione levantou-se e falou para a turma:

-Bom dia turma.

-Bom dia professora! - responderam todos os alunos juntos.

-Eu sou a professora Hermione Granger, a nova professora de poções. Bem, esse é o meu primeiro ano como professora, e eu espero que gostem das minhas aulas. -disse ela sorrindo.

Os alunos sorriram, Hermione sentou-se em sua cadeira, e começou a folhear o livro para ver qual a primeira poção que daria para os alunos prepararem, ela escolheu uma bem fácil, a poção do sono simples. Ela se lembrou desta poção por ja te-la usado no segundo ano para fazer Crabble e Goyle dormirem enquanto Harry e Rony roubavam fios de cabelos deles para usar na poção polissuco. Ela sorriu ao se lembras disto, e decidiu que iria ensina-la para os seus alunos.

-Abram os livros na pagina 30, essa será a poção que iremos preparar hoje. -anunciou ela para a turma.

Os alunos abriram os livros, e depois de analisar a receita, pegaram os ingredientes e começaram a preparar.

Hermione andava em cada carteira para ver oque cada aluno andava fazendo e qual seria a poçao correta,cada aluno deixou a poçao na mesa e se retirava da sala...Horas mais tarde so havia tres alunos e uma batida na porta fez Hermione sair da concentraçao de corrigir cada poção

Rony entrou na sala,falando

-Mione,pensava que você estava aqui só para terminar seus estudos- Rony olhou para os três alunos e percebeu que sua filha ja não estava mais la,havia acabado faz tempo

-Sim eu também pensei isso Rony,mais você sabe como é o snape... -Hermione voltou sua atençao para os pergaminhos e para as poções

-Entendo,nos vamos atura-lo muito

-Nao ira me aturar por muto tempo senhor weasley - Uma voz grossa fez rony se tremer da cabeça aos pes

Snape se aproximava da bancada onde estava Hermione e ignorou a voz de snape e sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho sorriu ao perceber Rony com medo

-Diretor, perdão

-Weasley,pderia se retirar,terei que falar com a Granger

Rony nada falou apenas correu porta a fora,todos os outros tres alunos entregaram as poçoes e sairam deixando Snape e Hermione sozinhos na sala

Hermione achou estranho que o professor quisesse conversar com ela a sós, provavelmente iria querer fiscalizar as poções para ver o que ela andava ensinando para os alunos, mas ela não se importou, apenas sorriu e o olhou.

-Sim ? -perguntou ela depois de um tempo sem ninguém falar nada.

-Ah.. sim.. eu vim aqui conversar com você senhorita, pois percebi hoje de manha pela sua frieza, que ainda guarda algumas magooas do seu passado em Hogwarts como minha aluna... pois bem, vamos acabar com isso. Eu sei que nunca foi o professor mais simpático, mas agora que sou diretor, gostaria de manter uma relação amigável com os professores... então, vamos deixar o passado de lado, e sermos bons amigos se senhorita aceitar -

Hermione ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas encarando snape incrédula. Ela jamais imaginaria que veria Snape pedir sua amizade, era a coisa mais improvável que poderia acontecer.

-Se possível é claro, senhorita Granger -disse Snape.

-Ah... é claro diretor Snape -disse ela olhando para ele. -Vamos deixar o passado... para trás, e sermos... amigos -disse ela ainda surpresa com a atitude de Snape.

'Ele mudou mesmo' pensava ela. 'como pode alguem como o professor Snape se tornar um homen que foi tão gentil comigo?' ela levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi apertar a mão do diretor, Snape sorriu e apertou a mão dela, ela ficou meio vermelha, então recolheu os pergaminhos e saiu da sala, deixando Snape sosinho lá dentro.

Ela seguiu para o Salão principal para o almoço, e Snape ficou na sala, recostado em uma classe, pensativo. 'quem diria que aquela menina que era uma irritante sabe tudo, iria se tornar essa mulher tão linda, e tão inteligente?' pensava ele.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione tinha acabado de acordar, e estava preparando sua aula, tinha decidido preparas com antecedência para não desperdiçar tempo de suas aulas decidindo a poção que iria ensinar para eles. Ela queria dar uma poção simples, não queria pegar pesado com os alunos no começo do ano, porém ela sentiu na sua ultima aula que os alunos não estavam interessados na arte das poções, o que era uma pena, achava Hermione. Porém isso não ia ficar assim, ela decidiu dar prêmios nas aulas pelas melhores poções, assim todos se esforçariam mais, como no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts quando todos na aula de poções se esforçavam ao máximo para ganhar os prêmios do professor Slugorn.

Hermione olhou o relógio, ainda era cedo, dava tempo de tomar o café da manhã, ela se aprontou e desceu correndo para o salão lá foi direito para a mesa dos professores. Ela sentou-se em sua cadeira e cumprimentou Rony, que a respondeu com a boca cheia de cereal, ao lado dela estava Severo Snape, sentado na cadeira de diretor, ela cumprimentou-o, e ele retribuiu com um sorriso.

Rony percebeu que os dois estavam diferentes, então perguntou para Hermione o que Snape tinha lhe dito quando pediu para conversar a sós com Hermione.

-O que ele disse pra você Mione? por acaso ele disse que se você não fosse simpática com ele, ele ia te despedir?

- Ai Rony, é claro que não. Ele só foi pedir para que nós possamos deixar o passado de lado, e se tornar amigos. E ele foi muito gentil ok.

-Amigos? ele que que vocês sejam amigos? é isso mesmo que eu ouvi ? -Disse Rony incrédulo.

-Isso mesmo, estranho não é? mas isso não importa, o que importa é que ele realmente mudou. -Disse Hermione, e continuo comendo suas torradas com seu suco de abóbora.

-Espera... você... você disse que sim? sim? -Perguntou Rony ainda não acreditando na atitude dos dois.

-È claro... o que mais eu podia falar? ora Rony ele é o diretor, e o que aconteceu no passado não importa mais! as pessoas mudam ok, severo mudou, ele não é mais aquele Homem asqueroso e nojento de alguns anos atrás, e ele está fazendo um ótimo trabalho aqui em Hogwarts. -Disse Hermione

-Não consigo acreditar no que estou ouvindo... -disse Rony voltando a comer seu café da manha.

Depois que todos tinham terminado seu café da manha, bateu o sinal para começarem as aulas. Hermione e Rony se levantaram junto com os outros professores e se dirigiram para suas próprias salas para dar a primeira aula do dia.

A Primeira aula ocorreu normal para Hermione deu e tirou pontos de vários Alunos,conseguia dominar cada um deles,estava indo a masmorra quando escutou o choro de alguém,ela seguiu o barulho do choro,ao parar próximo a escadaria que dava acesso a masmorra onde Hermione dormia,observou bem quem era,Rose sua Afilhada estava chorando muito

Hermione se aproximou e sentou ao lado da garota logo disse

-Oque houve pequena?-Hermione pegou uma mecha de cabelo que tinha na frente do rosto da garota e o colocou atras da orelha

-Madrinha,meu pai ainda acha que sou criança e me proibiu de namorar,e acontece que to apaixonada e to cansada de me encontrar as escondidas

Hermione se surpreendeu com tal noticia

-Falarei com seu pai,ele sempre foi assim, já o namorei é complicado e acima de tudo ciumento

-A Senhora namorou meu pai? -Rose parou de chorar e olho bem para Hermione

-Sim já namorei sim,mais faz muito tempo,eramos assim da sua idade,bem quem é o sortudo?

-Bem tia é o Scorpius da sonserina -Rose olha para o chão

Hermione por sua vez pega o queixo da garota e o levanta dizendo

-Não importa querida de que casa ele seja,oque importa é oque vocês sentem um pelo outro,irei falar com seu pai,agora se anima e vá la namorar um pouco- Hermione se levantou puxando Rose e ajeitando seu uniforme que tava todo amassado,deu um leve beijo na testa da garota e a observou se afastar.

Hermione sorriu e se lembrou de quando era mais nova e quantos namoros ela teve

' é Hermione e você terminou assim sozinha' pensou a mesma indo colocar suas coisas no quarto e logo em seguida iria procurar Rony para conversar com ele,o encontrado na sala do mesmo corrigindo notas,ela trancou a porta

-Oi Mione -Rony falou sem desviar sua atenção dos pergaminhos

-Rony precisamos conversar,sou madrinha da rose e a vi chorando hoje -Hermione sentou em uma das carteiras de alunos e observou Rony,nunca imaginaria Rony um garoto que sempre odiou estudar,virar professor

-Oque houve com minha filha? -Rony pergunta sem muita preocupação

-ela esta apaixonada e voce a proibiu de namorar,Ronald saiba que eu tinha a idade dela quando comecei a namorar voce,poderia pelo menos dar uma chance a ela?

-Mione eu não quero filha minha namorando um filho de comensal e muito ainda da sonserina

-querido você se lembra que pegou a Parkison? e ela era filha de comensal,e outra Draco foi comensal se lembra que ele depois escolheu nosso lado? -Hermione se levantou e disse- Por favor Rony deixe a garota lha dar um voto de confiança sim?

Rony parou de corrigir as notas e olhou bem para sua amiga, não aguentava ver a mulher assim implorando pedindo quase chorando na sua frente

-Tudo bem mione,mais se ele falhar,eu o mato certo? -Hermione sorriu e saiu da sala

indo contar a Rose a novidade a encontrou no jardim de Hogwarts com Scorpius e resolveu contar a novidade para os dois

Hermione ficou um tempo no jardim contemplando a noite quando um certa pessoa aparece bem atras dela, ela olhou para trás para ver quem era, e viu quem ela menos esperava, Severo Snape. Era a segunda vez que ela o encontrara de surpresa essa semana, ela ficou confusa do porque o diretor estaria ali aquela hora.

-Olá Hermione -disse ele andando devagar na direção dela com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

-Olá diretor - Respondeu Hermione com frieza ao perceber que havia pessoas por perto. Ela não queria que pensassem que ela andara de intimidades com o diretor, sabendo a mente fértil que os alunos tem para inventar certos boatos.

Mas pareceu que o diretor notou sua frieza, ele ficou um pouco sem jeito e a olhou. Ela não retribuiu o olhar e continuou a olhar para os jardins, o diretor parou ao lado dela e ficou olhando para o chão.

-O que faz aqui a esta hora srt. Granger? -Perguntou o diretor.

-Eu só estou... contemplando os Jardins, são tão... bonitos. -Respondeu ela animada, depois de ver que as crianças já haviam saído e entrado no castelo. Ela respirou fundo e disse:

-Eu senti falta disso... desse lugar... do ambiente...dos professores, dos meus amigos...da magia... de tudo. -Disse ela.

Snape sorriu.

-Mas o importante é que a srt. está de volta agora.. -disse ele.

-È.. é bom estar de volta. -disse ela com um grande suspiro. -Mas as vezes... eu sinto falta da minha vida trouxa. era menos agitada, bem mais simples, e eu não tinha tantos problemas. Eu fico em dúvida, se devo ficar aqui...eu não tenho certeza, de que é isso que eu quero fazer pra minha vida. -disse Hermione.

- Como assim 'em dúvida se devo ficar aqui' ? -perguntou o diretor.. -depois de tudo que eu fiz por você a senhorita me diz, que não tem certeza se quer ficar aqui? eu não posso acreditar nisso! -Disse o diretor bravo.

-O que? Depois de 'tudo que o senhor fez por mim' ? e o que o senhor fez por mim em? me obrigou a vim para cá, não me deu escolhas, nem opções, e agora fica se vangloriando por ''tudo que o senhor fez por mim'', ram. -Retrucou Hermione.

-mas... que eu me lembre, se eu não ouvi mal senhorita Hermione, a senhora estava a poucos minutos atrás dizendo que era muito bom estar de volta, e que... sentia falta de tudo isso. E eu lhe dei tudo isso de volta, lhe devolvi sua vida Bruxa, e a senhora ainda ainda está reclamando? -Disse o diretor com indignação.

-Eu não reclamaria diretor Snape, se o senhor ao menos tivesse me deixado escolher! -falou Hermione.

-bem... agora eu estou lhe dando a sua 'chance de escolher' então... se quiser ir embora, vá! eu... posso arrumar outro professor de poções. -Disse Snape um pouco desapontado.

Hermione pensou por um momento, ela não podia desistir, ela realmente sentia falta de tudo aquilo. Ela refletiu por um momento e até sentiu um pouco de gratidão pelo diretor.

-Tudo bem, eu escolho ficar. E eu sou realmente grata, pelo senhor ter me trazido aqui, e me dado uma chance como professora. Peço -Hermione engoliu em seco. -Desculpas... para o senhor.

Snape sorriu glorioso.

-Tudo bem, espero que não venhamos a ter outras discussões srt. Granger, como eu disse, eu quero seu amigo. E..me desculpe por não lhe dar escolha, mas eu sabia o que era melhor para você, e o que era melhor para Hogwarts senhorita.

Hermione deu um breve sorriso, e disse que iria se recolher. ela virou as costas para o diretor, e foi em direção ao castelo. Snape ficou a olhando caminhar para o castelo, mas antes dela ir muito longe ele a chamou. Ela parou e ele foi até ela, e quando ja tinha se aproximado bastante, ele ficou olhando para ela em silêncio. Admirando como ela tinha se tornado, uma mulher tão bonita e tão atraente. Hermione ficou olhando o Diretor, e pensando em como ele tinha mudado e se tornado um homem bom, e tão gentil e achava que ele tinha um sorriso lindo, não era o mesmo sorriso de quando eles se conheceram a anos atrás, mas sim um sorriso verdadeiro de alegria. Os dois ficaram se olhando e sorrindo por um minuto, até que o diretor falou:

-Bem... só queria dizer que a senhorita não precisa ser tão formal comigo, pode me chamar de Severo, ou de Snape, você que sabe.

-Ah... -disse Hermione um pouco sem jeito e muito confusa. -Tudo bem então... e o senhor pode me chamar de você. -disse ela sorrindo. Os dois continuaram sorrindo e se olhando por mais alguns segundos.

Hermione virou as costas para o diretor, e se dirigiu ao castelo. Ela entrou em sua sala para preparar a sua ultima aula do dia e ficou pensando 'porque será que ele me surpreende toda vez que eu o vejo?' e suspirou alto. Ela apanhou o livro e começou a folhear para encontrar uma poção, mais enquanto ela olhava o livro ela só conseguia pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione já não conseguia mais naquele dia ver oque ia dar na manha seguinte,aproveitou que só daria aula de manha pois de tarde seria o passeio para Hogmead,ela foi se deitar,deixando para dar aos alunos amanha uma pequena poção, só para distrai-los...

Na manha seguinte,ela se levantou um pouco tonta mais seus pensamentos não estavam em sua tontura e sim em uma certa pessoa,queria saber porque estava pensando tanto nele esses dias,ela chegou a pensar que seria loucura da sua minima cabeça,que isso era passageiro ou porque ele era o único homem que estava sempre perto dela e achava que isso era falta de sexo,chegou a varias conclusões menos a uma que ela nunca quis chegar, sera que estava apaixonado por seu diretos Severus Snape? Hermione ao pensar isso,balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo e foi tomar um banho gelado...Logo apos indo para o cafe da manha a qual ela não encontrou o diretor achou um pouco estranho mais resolveu seguir com seu para sala de aula esperar os alunos e começar sua habitual aula, já não era de se esperar tirou vários pontos da hora do almoço também não havia encontrado o Diretor la,estava achando estranho e esperou ate a hora de ir a hogsmead...Seguiu todos os alunos nas carruagens do castelo para hogsmead.

Hermione caminhando pelas ruas parou com Rony e Rose no cabeça de javali para mostrar a Rose como é uma cerveja amanteigada,a garota por outro lado deixou seu pai de lado e foi atras do namorado,indo com Scorpius tomar a tal bebida,Hermione por sua vez disse a Rony que iria na loja de Poções estava faltando coisas em seu estoque.

Hermione ao entrar na loja se depara com seu diretor

-Snape, o senhor oque faz aqui? -Snape ao ouvir aquela doce voz se virou para observa a dona daquele sorriso ao vê-lo

-Hermione,estava falando com Tom,ele me vendia estoques de poções quando eu era professor de Hogwarts - Snape ao falar apontou para Tom,um homem com aparência velha,e usava roupas sujas,o homem por sua vez estendeu o braço para cumprimenta-la

-Prazer Linda garota, você é a nova professora de poções certo?

Hermione concordou

-Snape me falou muito de você,e não mentiu quando disse que a nova professor era uma linda jovem

Severus quando escutou tal comentário,olhou feio para o dono da loja,e Hermione sorriu e não deixou de corar ao ouvir,olhou para Snape e sorriu

-Obrigada pelo comentário Diretor,mais eu estava vindo aqui comprar alguns estoques de poções - Hermione pegou uma lista e entregou a Tom

-é uma grande lista irei demorar um pouco para achar todas essa poções,se a senhorita quiser poderá voltar mais tarde

Hermione concordou e disse que iria tomar um sorvete e logo voltaria

mas antes dela sair, Severo lhe chamou. Ela parou e olhou pra trás.

-sim? -perguntou ela para o diretor com um sorriso no rosto.

-Posso lhe acompanhar Hermione? -perguntou o diretor sorrindo também.

-Claro prof. -ela parou tentando evitar o hábito que tinha de chama-lo de diretor. - ... Snape. -respondeu ela.

Snape sorriu e o olhou para tom antes de sair da loja com Hermione, Tom piscou para ele, ele retribuiu com um sorriso e saiu. Os dois caminharam até a sorveteria e pegaram a mesa da calçada. O garçom veio até eles e Snape pediu dua casquinhas de sorvete de morango para os dois, Hermione sorria alegre

.

-Então, o que está achando de Hogwarts Hermione? -perguntou Snape.

-Hogwarts é minha casa, é sempre espetacular. -respondeu Hermione. Snape sorriu.

-Quem bom que está gostando. E como estão indo as aulas?

-Estão ótimas, é muito legal ser professora, e os meus alunos? eu vejo um ótimo futuro para alguns em especiais, eles tem tanto talento! ja alguns são um desastre sabe, mas eu estou ali pra ajuda-los então eu sempre tendo fazer o meu máximo -disse Hermione super animada e sorrindo.

Snape a admirava enquanto ela falava sobre seus alunos, ela era tão charmosa e linda, tão atraente, mas todas as vezes que esses pensamentos vinham em sua cabeça ele tentava afasta-los, pois Hermione era como um 'amor proibido' para ele, mas toda vez que ele falava com ela era inevitável ele não pensar essas coisas dela. Mas ele achava que Hermione jamais iria se interessar por alguém como ele

um Homem velho e ranzinza.

-Eu acho que você ensina muito bem Hermione, seus métodos... são ótimos. Mas é verdade, algumas pessoas nunca aprendem a fazer boas poções, seus amigos são exemplos disso. -Respondeu Snape com ar descontraído. Hermione deu uma leve risada, e depois se sentiu mal por isso, mas é que era verdade, Harry e Rony, nunca conseguiram se aperfeiçoar nessa arte, mesmo depois de ficarem adultos.

O garçom veio até eles com os sorvetes, os dois começaram a comer. Depois de terminarem o sorvete, os dois voltaram para a loja para pegar os ingredientes de poções. Compraram os ingredientes e saíram da loja juntos. Snape convidou Hermione para dar uma volta, ela aceitou. Os dois caminharam a tarde inteira pela bonita Hogsmeade, foram em várias lojas, a dedos de mel, e até a loja dos seus amigos Weasleys, que agora ocupava o lugar da zonko's. Hermione nunca tinha se divertido tanto naquele vilarejo, eles conversaram muito, e a cada vez Hermione ficava mais interessada no diretor.

Voltando ao castelo com Snape que foi a seu gabinete,pois estava esperando uma certa professora,mais o cargo de DCAT, se dispediu de Hermione que ela por sua vez foi para a sua masmorra com seus pensamentos fluindo.

Snape quando entrou na sua sala admirou bem uma jovem mulher de cabelos castanhos claro e olhos brilhantes,a mulher ao ouvir a porta ser aberta se virou para encarar um homem vestido de preto e muito confuso

-Desculpe ter entrado sem o senhor aqui,é que me disseram a senha e disse que você chegaria logo - A Jovem mulher se levantou e foi ate snape que ainda não estava batendo muito bem do juízo e estendeu a mão

-Prazer sou Elena,Elena gilbert - Elena sorri

-Sou Severus Snape,diretos de Hogwarts -Snape da a mão a garota e cumprimenta,logo a encaminhando para seu gabinete e a pedindo para se sentar

a entrevista foi longa,mais finalmente o diretor achou uma professora de DCAT competente, ela iria começar no outro dia,Snape chamou Dobby e pediu para o elfo acompanhar a nova professora para os aposentos,ele não tava mais entendendo nada se era Hermione ou essa nova garota,mais achava muito cedo para isso,foi para seus aposentos tomar um belo banho e pensar

Hermione por sua vez estava indo a sua sala colocar as poções na estante,passando por dobby que a cumprimentou

-Hermione boa noite dobby sentiu muito sua falta -Dobby fala,mais sem parar de andar

Elena estava muito ocupada de cabeça baixa,ajeitando um pequeno objeto na sua blusa que não enxergou Hermione e bateu nela,deixando todos os vidros de poções quebrar

Elena olhou bem para os líquidos no chao e sussurra para si mesma

-é isso que dá ser uma pessoa cega - Elena apos terminar de fala olha para Hermione

-você acabou de me chamar de cega? -Hermione já estava com a varinha em punho ao ouvir tal comentário

-Sim acabei de chamar sim - Elena sorriu ao ver Hermione com a varinha

Dobby tentou separar as duas

-Primeiramente quem é voce? sua donzela -Hermione tira dobby da sua frente e chega bem perto de Elena, encarando-a

-eu sou a nova professora de DCAT e voce quem é? -Elena se inclinava mais ainda perto de Hermione

Dobby por sua vez correu para longe da briga estava muito assustado

-Eu sou Hermione Jean Granger,Professora de Poçoes e antiga aluna deste lugar

-Problema é seu - Elena se vira para ir embora,mais Hermione a segura pelo braço e diz

-Voce provocou uma fera,querida,agora aguente

Hermione olhava Elena ferozmente, ela a olhou da cabeça aos pés, e viu que ela era linda. 'Uma vadia' -pensou Hermione.

-Me solte sua louca! Eu não tenho culpa que você é cega, se não gostou da próxima vez tome mais cuidado! - disse Elena com um pouco de raiva.

-Louca é você! foi você que bateu em mim, agora peça desculpas! eu odeio gente mal educada... -Disse Hermione com tom de desprezo.

-Não, só pela sua atitude eu não vou pedir desculpa! e não adianta apontar essa varinha pra mim, eu não tenho medo. -Respondeu Elena com indiferença.

-Sua vadia -disse Hermione sem pensar.

Ela sentia sue sangue ferver, ela queria estuporar a nova professora ali e agora.

Dobby assustado gritava para elas pararem, mas ela não lhe davam ouvido, então ele correu para o escritório de Snape gritando:

-A senhorita Hermione, e-e a nova professora, elas estão, elas estão brigando! - gritou Dobby muito nervoso.

O que? onde? -perguntou o Diretor que acabara de sair do banho e vestir as vestes, e estava com o cabelo molhado e despenteado.

N-no corredor! -Gaguejou Dobby.

Snape saiu correndo para o corredor, assim que chegou viu as duas professoras discutindo e Hermione com a varinha erguida prestes a lançar um feitiço na outra, ele sacou sua varinha rapidamente e lançou um feitiço escudo protegendo Elena de ser atingida pelo feitiço que Hermione lançara. O feitiço passou por pouco, mas desviou e bateu na parede que ricocheteou e estava indo em direção a Hermione mas Snape a defendeu com outro feitiço escudo, ele se pôs no meio das duas, olhando seriamente para elas.

-Vocês duas enlouqueceram? que atitude mais infantil. -Disse Snape bravo, ele viu os vidros de poções quebrados no chão e perguntou:

-Mas o que foi que aconteceu aqui ? -As duas se olharam.

-Foi essa louca ai, eu estava aqui arrumando minhas poções e ela veio e fez eu derrubar tudo! e ainda começou a me insultar! -Disse Hermione furiosa.

-Eu não sou louca, é você que não presta atenção nas coisas e depois quer culpar os outros, é isso que da não tomar cuidado, eu estava só passando por aqui e você que se meteu na minha frente sua destrambelhada!

-Hey, parem com isso agora senhoritas! isso é atitude se professor por acaso? se comportem como um adulto, e não como duas criancinhas, ou terei que despedir alguma! -disse Snape.

-Então vá, despeça uma... despeça uma Snape, pois eu não seria capaz de olhar para essa sem educação todos os dias! Vá, despeça alguma, qual vai ser? eu ou ela? -perguntou Hermione com firmeza,

ela achava que Snape nunca iria despedi-la por uma professora que ele nem conhecia.

Snape olhou para Hermione boquiaberto, ele realmente não sabia o que fazer, ele não queria perder Hermione, e não queria despedir a moça sem lhe dar uma chance. No final ele disse:

-Eu não irei despedir ninguém!

Hermione abriu a boca com protestos mas antes dela terminar Snape concluiu.

-Não irei despedir ninguém, e pronto! eu sou o Diretor, eu que decido senhorita Hermione. E vocês duas, se resolvam como adultas e parem de agir como duas criancinhas! Vou voltar para o meu escritório... -Disse Snape com frieza, voltando para o seu escritório.

Hermione ficou surpresa, e muito sentida. Ela apontou para os vidros quebrados com a varinha e disse _-Reparo. _os caquinhos se juntaram e formaram todos os frascos novamente, mas sem as substâncias que haviam dentro. Ela juntou os frascos e os colocou encima de sua estante, ela deu uma última olhada de desprezo para a professora e entrou em seu escritório batendo a porta. Ela deixou tudo arrumado e depois foi dormir, mas estranhamente, ela não estava pensando na briga, ou nos ingredientes que perdera, mas sim em Snape e na tarde maravilhosa que tiveram juntos, apesar de estar um pouco magoada com o diretor, por não ter despedido a outra garota, e talvez até com um pouco de ciúmes, ela não podia negar que foi a tarde mais maravilhosa que ela tinha passado em vários anos.

Snape também foi se deitar, pensando se ele tinha feito certo em não despedir a nova professora, pois ele sabia que com as duas damas no mesmo teto, ainda iria dar muitos problemas.


	7. Chapter 7

De manha na hora do cafe,Hermione se acordou um pouco atrasada,indo para o Grande Salão,quando entrou observou cada pessoa

mais seus olhos se encheram de raiva quando percebeu que a nova professora estava na sua cadeira habitual de se sentar para comer,e estava bastante contente conversando com Severus Snape que também por incrível que possa parecer,estava esquecendo tudo e todos e só observando a jovem mulher falar,Hermione com muita fúria,pegou seu prato ignorou o bom dia de snape e foi para a mesa da grifinoria .hoje ela nao iria dar aula,pois iriam ver a agenda da professora estava andando pelo castelo relembrando cada minimo detalhe e algo passou pela sua cabeça,ela parou para pensar e foi ate a sala de snape,entrando la sem ao menos bater deu de cara com uma professora sentada na bancada do diretor e snape por sua vez em pé observando cada minimo detalhe e colocando a mao na perna da mulher

-Snape,Elena- Hermione olhou bem para dois assustados que ao perceberem que ela estava na sala pararam com os joguinhos

-Diretor quero falar com o senhor - Hermione mandou um olhar furtivo a Elena,para poder a mesma sair

Elena por sua vez entendeu e saiu da sala

-Hermione oque voce viu aqui nao é nadaa -Snape sentou na sua habitual cadeira

-Amanha irei viajar,voltarei daqui a uma semana - Hermione ao terminar de falar se vira para ir embora,indo a sua masmorra preparar as malas

Uma batida na porta a fez observar bem quem era

-Entre esta aberta

Snape entrou e olhou para um Hermione supresa com sua presença

-Hermione eu sinto ter que lhe dizer isso,mais deixar elena no seu cargo e voce ira ser professora de DCAT

Hermione nada disse,apenas se levantou e olhou bem para os olhos de seu ex professor e sussurrou

-Procure um substituto pois agora nao sei se voltarei

-Hermione voce tem que voltar,Hogwarts nao é nada sem voce

-Snape preciso terminar de arrumar minhas malas poderia sair?

Snape olhou bem para Hermione e saiu da masmorra

Hermione não compareceu ao jantar e pegou suas malas,quando estava de madrugada ela saiu do castelo sem ao menos ninguem vê-la

Hermione aparatou para casa de seu antigo amigo Damon Salvatore

-Hermione?voce ainda me mata de susto sabia? -Damon sorriu e abraçou a amiga,jogou suas malas no quarto onde Hermione iria ficar

-Hermione quanto tempo hein?

-Sim Damon muito tempo,como vai se alimentando de pessoas?-Hermione sorriu e olhou bem para Damon que estava com uma gota de sangue em sua boca

-Sim,mais nao sao pessoa,sao bolsas de sangue eu sou normal agora ta? -Hermione e Damon passaram horas conversando sobre a vida de cada um,Foram dormir as 4 horas da manhã

Hermione deitada em sua cama, pensava em Snape, como ele poderia trocar Hermione por aquela professora, agora ela não sabia mais se ira voltar, seu cargo foi tirado e com ele tudo que havia de bom. Ela sentia raiva, raiva de Snape, raiva da professora e raiva dela mesma por ainda estar pensando em voltar. 'o que você vai fazer lá, você não pode mais dar aulas de poções, vai querer o que lá?' pensava Hermione para si. Mas toda vez que ela fazia essa pergunta para si mesma, a imagem de Snape vinha a sua cabeça. 'Ele me trocou por essa professorinha, eu não estou nem ai pra ele' dizia Hermione tentando se convencer do que estava falando.

Mas ela não queria ficar pensando nisso, ela estava feliz de estar ali com Damon, ele era um velho amigo e sempre fazia Hermione se sentir melhor. Ao passar do tempo o sono foi vindo e ela foi adormecendo...

Hermione acordou com o sol entrando em sua janela, ela iria se levantar mas lembrou-se que não havia motivos para acordar tão cedo naquele dia, então ficou lá deitada pensando na vida. Ela percebeu que não iria conseguiu voltar a dormir ela se levantou. Ela foi até a sua mala e começou a escolher uma roupa informal ja que não iria fazer nada de importante no dia. Ela olhou para o banheiro que havia em seu quarto, a casa dos Salvatore tinham 6 quartos, todos com banheiro, isso era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava na casa. Ela ligou o chuveiro, despiu-se das suas roupas e vestiu um roupão para esperar a água ficar morna. Quando a água estava na temperatura certa ela despiu-se do roupão para entrar no banho, e Damon entrou no quarto bem na hora. Ele olhou Hermione da cabeça aos pés por uns segundos, mas ela se abaixou rapidamente para pegar o Roupão e ele se virou de costas.

-O que faz aqui? -perguntou Hermione brava.

-Vim ver como você tava.. -disse Damon rindo. Hermione o encarou por uns estantes.

-Eu vou tomar banho, se não percebeu. -falou ela brava.

-Ah tudo bem, desculpe -disse ele ainda rindo.

-Tah bom.. -disse ela sorrindo, achando graça do amigo. Era muito raro ele pedir desculpas. -Agora saia! -disse ela pegando um travesseiro na cama e jogando no amigo. Ele se abaixou.

-Você ta me expulsando? na minha própria casa? -disse ele rindo.

-è, estou agora va. -disse Hermione rindo jogando outro travesseiro nele.

Damon saiu do quarto e Hermione foi tomar seu banho. Quando ela terminou de se lavar, enrolou-se na sua toalha e foi até a cama que era onde tinha deixado suas roupas, mas quando estava indo até elas percebeu que tinha alguém parado na porta.

-Ronald? quem te deixou entrar?-Hermione observava Rony parado a porta do quarto

-O Damon me deixou,eu disse a ele que precisava falar com voce

-Pois bem fale - Hermione empurrou Rony para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta

-Mione, voce precisa voltar aquele castelo - Rony sentou na cama e observou Hermione fechar o roupao

-Oque ta acontecendo no castelo,Ronald? -Hermione havia sentado numa poltrona enfrente a cama onde estava Rony

-Aquela professora nova,esta acabando com tudo,as aulas dela é um saco,por mais que ela seja linda,mais é ridicula,e a pior parte,snape quer nomea-la como coordenadora

-SNAPE QUER OQUE ?

-Isso mesmo que voce ouviu

Hermione se levantou e começou a caminhar no quarto

-Ele primeiro me tira do cargo de poçoes para colocar a donzela e agora isso,Rony irei voltar sim me espere aai

Hermione tomou banho e arrumou sua mal,se dispedindo de Damon que havia escutado a conversa toda,ela aparata com Rony enfrente ao castelo

Hermione foi a sala de Snape,entrou sem ao menos bater e logo disse

-Voce é maluco

-Vejo que voltou Hermione - Snape se vira para hermione sem muita ironia no rosto

-Snape como pode nomea-la coordenadora

-Eu ainda nao sei Hermione,estou em duvida

-Pois bem se é assim ok,mais saiba se ela for diretora,eu nao volto mais aqui

Hermione saiu da sala de snape,indo a masmorra e batendo de cara com quem menos queria ver

-Sua vaca,oque esta fazendo na minha masmorra?

-minha masmorra! -disse Elena olhando para Hermione. -Snape **me** deu essa masmorra, então saia daqui... -disse Elena enxotando Hermione para fora da masmorra.

-Espera aí, onde estão as minhas coisas? -perguntou Hermione cheia de raiva.

-Não sei, agora saia daqui. -Disse Elena jogando Hermione para fora e batendo a porta na cara da garota.

Hermione voltou ao escritório de Snape furiosa, o diretor estava de saída. Assim que ele cruzou a porta Hermione o viu e gritou:

-Espere aí! Aonde estão as minhas coisas? diga agora!

-Calma Hermione, eu coloquei suas coisas no seu novo quarto... -disse Snape esticando os braços como se Hermione fosse ataca-lo, e era o que parecia.

-Novo quarto? -perguntou Hermione vermelha de raiva.

-Sim eu consegui um novo quarto pra você na torre Sul também... mas, é um ótimo quarto, é... até melhor que o seu antigo sabe... -Disse Snape tentando se explicar.

-Torre sul? mas isso fica muito longe da minha sala, eu vou começar chegar atrasada em **todas** as aulas!

-Na verdade... não fica mais tão longe assim... agora você é professora de DCAT, esqueceu? -disse Snape com calma.

-Ah claro, eu esqueci que você tinha tirado meu cargo pra dar pra aquela professorinha, e agora que tinha tirado eu quarto também ! -disse Hermione com os olhos enchendo de água de tanta raiva que sentia, mas no momento ela não sabia dizer se era raiva ou se era magoa pelo diretor.

-Se você quer destruir com a minha carreira tudo bem Snape, não precisa ficar me torturando aos poucos! ... lá vou eu arrumar minhas coisas... de novo! -disse ela dando as costas ao diretor e indo em direção a torre Sul para ver seu novo quarto com os olhos cheios d'agua.

-Não Hermione.. não é isso! e suas coisas.. ja estão arrrumadas... -disse Snape.

Hermione parou repentinamente e se virou para o diretor.

-Você mecheu... nas minhas coisas? -perguntou ela baixinho. Ela sentiu a raiva subir-lhe a cabeça, a sua vontade era de azarar o diretor, mas ao mesmo tempo ela ficou com vergonha pelo diretor ter visto todos os seus itens pessoais. Ela avançou para o diretor.

-Não.. é claro que não.. eu pedi para os elfos deixarem tudo ajeitado para você Hermione -disse Snape rápido.

-Que bom, pelo menos isso. -disse Hermione se virando de volta para ir até o seu novo quarto.

e encontrou o elfo Dobby no caminho.

-ah, oi Dobby. -disse ela sorrindo para o elfo.

-Oi senhorita Hermione.. que bom ver a senhora. -Respondeu o elfo feliz.

-Dobby, você sabe aonde fica o quaro que o diretor me deu?

-Sei sim senhorita Hermione, fui eu mesmo que arrumei as coisas, arrumei tudinho para a senhora,menos as roupas, o diretor me disse para deixar na mala -disse Dobby dando pulinhos de alegria.

-Tudo bem, obrigado Dobby, fez bem. -disse Hermione rindo.

-Venha eu vou levar a senhorita até lá. -disse o elfo.

Hermione seguiu ele até um corredor da torre Sul, e entrou na primeira porta. suas coisas estavam lá, todas organizadas como no seu quarto antigo, suas malas de roupas estavam encima da cama, para ela arrumar onde preferisse. era um dormitório normal, só que um pouco maior. a aula de DCAT tinha passado para o lado Sul do castelo, então Snape tinha criado um dormitório ali para o professor. Ele achou que com a fama do cargo, os professores se interessariam mais se soubessem que ganhariam um quarto só deles. e Hermione gostou da ideia apesar de ainda querer ficar com seu cargo de poções.

Ela suspirou e sentou-se ao lado de suas malas, começou a dobrar suas roupas pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido, e se havia motivo o bastante para continuar ali. Depois de terminar de organizar suas roupas ela decidiu dar uma caminhada.

Ela abriu a porta do seu quarto e saiu pelo corredor, ela andou até o saguão de entrada e viu Snape andando com a professora Elena ao seu lado, Hermione sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. Os dois estavam conversando e sorrindo, muito felizes. De repente Elena baixou a cabeça e falou alguma coisa, Snape ficou sério e os dois se encararam com os rostos muito próximo. Hermione ficou pasma, e correu para o corredor mais próximo. O corredor estava vazio então ela se sentou no chão. Ela sentia várias coisas naquele momento, ciúmes, raiva e magoa. Naquela hora depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, ela sentiu que não tinha mais motivos para ficar ali, até que viu alguém entrar no corredor, era Rony. Ele ficou observando a amiga, e percebeu como ela estava triste.

Ele sentou ao lado da amiga.

-Hermione, o que aconteceu? porque ta com essa cara?

-Eu... eu acho que vou embora daqui! -respondeu Hermione se segurando pra não chorar.

-Ué, porque mione?

-por causa do Snape! Ele é tão snobe! ele..tirou meu cargo.. ele me tirou do meu próprio dormitório! agora eu tenho que aguentar aquela professora todo dia! Eu não vou conseguir aguentar isso...

-aaah pode parar Hermione! eu não acredito que você que ir embora por causa dele... que diferença isso faz? olha, Snape implica comigo desde o dia que entrei aqui, ele sempre implicou! mas eu já to acostumado. -disse Rony descontraído tirando um sapo de chocolate do bolso. Hermione olhou com cara de desaprovação para o sapo de chocolate, não acreditava que Rony ainda comesse tanto essas bobagens depois desses anos todos. Rony percebeu.

-O que eu quero dizer, é que Snape sempre implicou com agente, e alguns hábitos nunca morrem -disse Rony lentamente mostrando o sapo de chocolate.

Hermione sentiu raiva de si mesmo 'será que ele não mudou de verdade?' pensava ela.

-Tudo bem Hermione. Snape sempre foi assim, e nunca conseguiu nos derrubar. Ele não vai fazer isso agora, se mantenha. E tudo bem que ele tenha tirado seu cargo, o importante é que você ainda pode lecionar. Como é seu quarto?

-É... pelo menos ainda posso lecionar. Meu quarto é ótimo. É um pouco diferente dos outros dormitórios, é maior e tem uma vista linda. O quarto é lindo. E é só meu.

-Você tem um quarto só seu? Nossa que legal. garanto que é bem melhor que o seu antigo não é? viu, Snape mesmo tentando te ferrar te deu uma coisa melhor. -disse Rony rindo no final.

-É... -disse Hermione rindo um pouco também.

-Ah... aquela professora, ela é uma vaca! mas ela é gostosa, Snape está babando por ela. talvez teja querendo arruma uma namorada. então, quando ela dar um fora nele, ele vai cair na real, e voltar a ser super legal com você. mas até lá, ignore ele, agente ja fez isso por 7 anos, da pra fazer mais um não é? -disse Rony rindo.

Hermione riu. -É... você ta certo Ron. -disse ela carinhosamente.

Rony sorriu.

-Vamos sair daqui? -Disse Hermione se levantando. Rony se pôs de pé.

-Já ta na hora do jantar, vamos lá eu to com fome. -Disse Rony .

-Vamos -respondeu Hermione. Os dois caminharam até o saguão principal e se sentaram na mesa dos professores. Snape e Elena já tinham chegado. Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Rony, os dois comeram conversando felizes, apesar de Hermione estar se mordendo de ciúmes por dentro, dos dois. Depois que todos terminaram de comer Hermione e Rony estavam cansados e foram se deitar.

Hermione não queria pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido, ela só queria dormir. Então foi até sua antiga dispensa que agora pertencia a professora Elena, ela sabia que tinha um vidro de poção do sono que tinha deixado da última vez que esteve lá.

Ela caminhou até o corredor que ficava a pequena salinha com as poções, o corredor estava escuro e vazio. Ela andou até a porta da dispensa e colocou o ouvido na porta para ver se tinha alguém. Ela não ouviu nada, então sacou sua varinha, apontou para a maçaneta e disse -_alohomora _ instantaneamente a porta se abriu. Hermione ergueu a varinha e disse _-lumus. _logo uma luzinha começou a sair da ponta de sua varinha, ela começou a procurar o frasquinho com a poção do sono dentro da sala, até que viu um frasquinho roxo na pratileira de cima, ela apontou a varinha para cima e disse baixinho _-accio poção do sono. _a poção voou até ela, Hermione apanhou o frasquinho e saiu silenciosa, lançou o feitiço de selamento na porta novamente e voltou para o seu quarto em silêncio.

Ela entrou em seu quarto silenciosa pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido, e tudo que Ron havia lhe dito. Ela sentia uma tristeza enorme dentro dela, e estava cansada queria dormir. Ela se deitou em sua cama cansada, e não pensou duas vezes levantou o frasco de poção do sono e bebeu-o inteiro de uma vez só. Ela sentiu o sono se apoderar do seu corpo, largou o frasco no chão, virou-se para o canto e adormeceu.


	8. Chapter 8

No dia seguinte Hermione demorou um pouco para se acordar,era Sabado e estava um dia nublado os alunos e professores resolveram passar o dia em por sua vez nao compareceu,foi para o habitual salao principal tomar cafe da manha,nao encontrando Elena la,apenas Snape, passou pelo mesmo sem ao menos dar bom dia...

Apos o cafe da manha Hermione saiu do Salao principal para um corredor totalmente vazio,atraindo a curiosidade de Snape,que se levantou e seguiu Hermione,nao encontrou aluno algum,resolveu colocar seu plano em açao.

Com muita rapidez Snape ataca Hermione que ela por sua vez deu um leve gritinho mais ao perceber quem era fechou a cara. Snape impressou Hermione na parede sem deixa-la com oportunidade de fugir

-Snape oque voce quer? eu preciso passar -

-Nao ira passar nao Hermione - Snape Responde a garota,logo prendendo seu corpo ao dela,começa a beijar cada centimetro do pescoço de Hermione que ela por sua vez nao sabia oque estava acontecendo mais,mais correspondeu

Snape nao a deixou falar e logo aparatou com a mesna no quarto do Diretor,Snape para por um instante e olha bem para Hermione

'é hora de jogar' Pensa Hermione que ela por sua vez ataca Snape,colocando uma de suas pernas na cintura do mesmo e o beija snape começa a desabotoar a blusa de Hermione deixando a amostra um Sutiã preto,logo apos rasgava a saia da mulher com toda a força,Logo atacando novamente a boca da mesma,Hermione retira o sobre tudo de Snape e o joga longe,abre o fecho da calça do mesmo e arranca fora,deixando apenas a mostra um corpo lindo,oque fez Hermione morder os labios e joga Snape na cama,Subindo logo apos e fica encima do mesmo,Severus retira o Sutiã de Hermione e começa a massagear os seio da mesma,Hermione por sua vez retira a unica peça que faltava em Snape e deixando com varios pensamentos,e logo retira sua iltima peça de roupa,Hermione foca encima de Snape que ele por sua vez a penetra...

Passaram a manha toda no quarto,quando estavam realmente cansados Hermione estava abraças a Snape e logo pergunta para tirar o silencio do quarto,pois nem um dos dois sabia oque estava acontecendo

-Severus,so me responde oque houve aqui? -Hermione observa cada peça de roupa jogada em varios locais do quarto

-Hermione eu te amo -Snape responde a garota , que ela por sua vez o olha com uma supresa incrivel

Hermione levantou-se com os olhos cheios de água, juntos rápido suas roupas e começou a vesti-las nervosamente.

Snape sentou-se enrolado no lençol, ele apanhou um Roupão que estava pelo chão e vestio-o.

Hermione caminhou até a porta brava, quase chorando. Snape levantou rápido e segurou o braço da garota. Ela fechou os olhos, suspirou e disse baixinho:

-por favor, me solte.

-Hermione o que aconteceu? -perguntou o diretor confuso.

-O que aconteceu? isso foi um erro! Snape você é tão.. tão... idiota! Por favor, saia! -disse ela com raiva.

-Saia? mas de onde? o Que?- perguntou ele ainda mais confuso.

-Sai da minha vida! sai! da minha cabeça, do meu coração. tudo estava muito bem antes de você chegar, eu não te quero aqui, não quero! -Gritou ela pegando as coisas de Snape e jogando longe. Hermione parecia que ia dar um ataque,Snape olhou nos olhos da garota e tascou-lhe um beijo que fez Hermione parar e colocar seus braços envolta dele.

-Hermione.. eu te amo! Você não ouviu? eu quero ficar com você, só você! -disse Snape para ela depois dos dois terem se beijado por um longo tempo.

-Para! eu sei que é mentira, eu sei que você não me ama! -disse Hermione, desta vez ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e começou a chorar.

-Hermione... é claro que eu te amo. -disse Snape com a voz baixa. Ele se sentia horrivelmente mal, e não via motivos para Hermione duvidar dele.

-Então porque você quis arruinar tudo? porque tirou tudo que era meu e deu pra ela? eu sei que você acha ela bonita, não acha?

-**Ela**,** quem**? -perguntou Snape, sua cabeça girava confusa.

-A vaca é claro! quem você acha? -Disse Hermione, ela abaixou a cabeça prestes a perguntar o que queria, mas sem coragem com medo de ouvir a resposta. Ela respirou fundo, tomou coragem e perguntou;

-Snape, você já ficou com ela não é? eu vi. eu vi o jeito que olhou pra ela aquele dia, parece que vocês estão prestes a se pegar a qualquer momento.. eu consigo ver em sua cara que você morre de atração por ela. Desde que ela chegou, você deu tudo que ela queria, meu cargo, meu quarto, minha sala... tudo que fez foi ficar paparicando ela, e ta na cara que ela também quer você! -

As lágrimas corriam no rosto da garota.

-Hermione não! Eu te amo muito, e.. eu admito, quando ela chegou eu fiquei encantado, mas jamais eu ficaria com ela. Ela é apenas um professora... você é bem mais que isso pra mim! -

falou Snape rápido, meio bobo e sem saber o que falar. Era óbvio que ele sentia atração por Elena, e que ele ficara bobo quando ela chegou, mas ele estava apaixonado por Hermione.

-Porque deu meu cargo pra ela? -perguntou Hermione brava.

-Porque... eu sabia que você era bem melhor Hermione. Eu sei que o cargo de DCAT tem suas gratificações, você viu o quarto? é bem mais espaçoso. E com a fama que esse cargo tem, como eu daria pra qualquer uma? tinha que se você, porque eu sei que você é especial, e que **você** é a melhor professora que temos, você merecia isso. Só você era boa o bastante pra ficar, e durar nesse cargo. Eu te amo Hermione, não quero que as coisas da escola interfiram nisso.. -disse Snape acariciando o rosto da garota.

Hermione pensou duas vezes antes de se render, ela também não conseguia tirar o diretor da cabeça e sentia vontade de se jogar em seus braços e não sair dali nunca mais. Ela simplesmente não conseguia reprimir o que sentia. Ela olhou nos olhos do diretor e os dois ficaram se encarando.

-Você... está falando sério? -perguntou ela.

-É claro... -respondeu Snape.

-Eu não consigo acreditar. -Falou ela.

-Mas é verdade. Eu juro. -disse Snape.

-Desculpe. -falou Hermione, ela juntou seus casaco e saiu da masmorra, ela chegou no corredor iluminado e começou a caminhar até os jardins da escola.

Ela desceu as escadas e andou pelos corredores e encontrou Elena indo em direção as escadas. Hermione imaginou que ela iria até a masmorra e sentiu vontade repentina de voltar. Elena olhou para Hermione com cara de nojo, e Hermione prendeu a professora na parede antes dela conseguir passar.

-Posso saber aonde está indo? -perguntou Hermione sem se preocupar em estar sendo incherida e grossa com a professora.

-Estou indo ver Snape. Ele vai me dar umas aulas particulares de poções, para eu poder dar aulas melhores. -disse Elena com cara de deboche. -mas eu nem sei porque estou te falando isso.

Hermione deu um passo para trás e Elena passou por ela com o nariz empinado. Hermione sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, e de arrependimento. 'E se ela convencer ele a ficar com ela? ' pensava Hermione preocupada.

Ela desceu até os jardins e se sentou so pé de uma árvore. Ela decidiu que iria parar de ser cabeça dura, e assim que Elena saísse da masmorra de Snape, ela voltaria lá e contaria que também amava Snape. Ela torcia para que nada desse errado, para que o amor de Snape fosse verdadeiro, e para que nada acontecesse dentro daquela masmorra equanto Snape e Elena estavam lá, sosinhos.

Hermione Esperou muito para essa bendita aula acabar,resolveu ir ate a masmorra,afinal ela nao se importava se Elena tava la ou nao,parando perto da porta, Hermione escutou a conversa dos dois

-Severus porque voce esta com ela? - Elena perguntava sentindo nojo na voz e logo continuou - Severus venha para mim é bem melhor

Elena estava se Aproximando de Snape quando o mesmo a empurrou

-Eu nao gosto de voce,eu amo a Hermione - Snape havia se levantado e foi ate a porta,Hermione correu para se esconder no escuro,e assim observou Snape mandando Elena ir embora

Hermione assim que viu a garota se afastar,correu para os braços do seu amado

- SEVERUS EU TE AMO MUITO MUITO MUITO -Snape assustado com a parecimento da garota,sorriu ao ve-la beijar cada centimetro de seu rosto,Pegou a mulher em seus braços e entrou na masmorra trancando a porta

Snape beijou Hermione demoradamente, os dois se sentaram na cama. Logo ouviram batidas na porta, Snape foi atender. Era Elena.

-O que você quer? -perguntou Snape frio.

-Eu... bem, mandaram eu te chamar -falou helena, vacilando ao ver que Hermione estava ali. Hermione sorriu para a professora.

-aonde? -perguntou Snape.

-lá embaixo, é a professora Lãna... -respondeu ela com a voz baixa. Ela olhou nos olhos do diretor prestes a falar alguma coisa. -Snape... você não vai mas me dar as aulas de poções?

-Eu não sei. -falou ele.

-Mas... eu realmente preciso disso. -implorou Elena.

-tudo bem. venha semana que vem no mesmo horário. -falou Snape convencido, mas mantendo o tom de frieza.

Hermione ficou indignada, ela não queria ver Snape e Elena juntos, nunca mais.

De repente eles avistaram um homem alto de cabelos ruivos passando no corredor, atrás de Elena; era Rony. Ele avistou Hermione dentro da masmorra de Snape e parou, bobo.

-Hermione o que está fazendo ai? -perguntou Rony desconfiado.

Hermione de Snape para Elena, ela não sabia o que dizer. Era muito cedo para contar pro amigo, principalmente ali e agora.

Ela levantou-se boba, e olhou para Rony.

-nada, nós só estávamos conversando. -mentiu Hermione.

Elena sorria diante da situação. Hermione caminhou até a porta e foi para o lado do amigo.

-Eu vou indo... até mais Snape... e Elena. -falou ela.

Rony acenou com a cabeça e continuou caminhando, Hermione o acompanhou através do corredor vazio.

-O que estavam conversando? -perguntou Rony descontraído.

-Nada, só... coisas sobre as aulas de DCAT ele estava me dando umas dicas, sabe. -mentiu Hermione nervosa.

-Hum... -falou Rony.

Hermione sorriu.

-Hum... eu acho que vou me recolher, estou morrendo de cansaço. -falou Hermione

-Mas ainda é cedo. -disse Rony.

-Eu sei mas... vou descansar um pouco, antes do jantar. -disse ela sorrindo.

-Tah bom.

-Tchau Ron, até.

-Tchau mione.

E Hermione tomou o caminho de volta para se quarto.


	9. Chapter 9

A luz do sol atravessou a janela de Hermione cedo aquela manhã, a claridade acordou a garota, mas ela nem se importou. Acordou com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e levantou-se e sentou-se em sua cama. Ainda era cedo para o café da manhã, então ela ficou sentada pensando no dia anterior. Ela estava feliz, e um pouco assustada. Ela, Hermione Granger, era uma professora, de Hogwarts, que estava tendo relações com o diretor, e esse diretor era **Severo Snape**. ''Sério Hermione? Snape? como ele pode **só ter melhorado** com o tempo '' Pensava Hermione para si mesma. Esses pensamentos vinham seguidos de um sorriso, ela se sentia como uma adolescente.

Fazia muito tempo que Hermione não se apaixonava por alguém, suas últimas experiências acabaram em puro sofrimento, ela tentou trouxas, bruxos, mas nenhum foi diferentes.'' Homens são todos iguais, não importa a raça, ou o nível de magia. '' ''Talvez Severo seja diferente'' pensou ela, sorrindo ao pensar nele, e sorrindo ainda em pensar que ele poderia ser diferente dos outros que a fizeram sofrer. Hermione espreguiçou-se e levantou, vestiu sua roupa lentamente, cheia de sono, mas sem vontade de ficar deitada.

Ela vestiu-se com seu vestido estampado, roxo, curto, de mangas curtas. Hermione ficava realmente linda nele. Ela ajeitou seus lindos cabelos longos e castanhos claros, e colocou seu sapato se salto. Ela olhou o relógio, já eram 15 para os oito. Ela saiu do seu quarto, e começou a descer as escadas e atravessar os corredores em caminho ao salão principal, e passando em uma janela ela avistou lá de cima, Snape, no pátio,caminhando com cara de felicidade. Hermione sorriu e continuou caminhando.

Ela chegou rapidamente ao salão principal e foi caminhando até o pátio onde Snape estava. Hermione estava passando da porta mas viu Elena ir correndo se aproximar de Snape sem nem perceber a presença da garota. Hermione aproveitou a oportunidade e se escondeu atrás da porta, Elena e Snape passaram correndo , Elena puxando o diretor pelo braço e sorrindo, Snape com cara de sério parecendo não gostar daquilo. Hermione deixou eles se afastarem observando o caminho que eles tomavam, e depois de um tempo seguiu os dois. Ela caminhou até o corredor deserto que entrou o diretor, mas tinham passado dali, Hermione ouviu uma risada, e subiu a escada a frente do corredor. Outras risadas se seguiram, e Hermione foi seguindo o som delas. Ela chegou ao fim daquela escada e percebeu que as risadas vinham do fim do corredor. Ela se aproximou sentindo um pouco de medo do que podia ver. Ela enfiou a cabeça no corredor vazio onde não pegava sol algum, então estava escuro.

Ela olhou mais atentamente, e viu Snape colado na parede e Elena encurralando o diretor. Elena estava sorrindo, e sussurrando coisas para o diretor, Snape parecia gostar por que não saia do lugar, nem mesmo se esforçava para isso. Elena encochou Snape, ele pareceu gostar, sorriu muito brevemente mas logo enrigeceu o rosto, fingindo não estar gostando da situação. Hermione estava em choque,seus pés colados no chão, não conseguia se mexer e a única coisa que pensava era _'' Por favor saia dai! por favor não faça nada! por favor jogue um feitiço nela, diga que quem você realmente ama sou eu, não ela.. por favor '' _Hermione se sentiu meio ridícula ao pensar aquilo ao invés de enfeitiçar o diretor e nunca mais olhar em sua cara. Elena sorria e continuava a sussurrar coisas para o diretor, Snape entrelaçou seus braços envolta da garota, Hermione ficou ainda mais chocada com isso. Elena disse algo no ouvido de Snape e o olhou com esperança.

-Elena.. pare , eu estou comprometido.. e apaixonado... você sabe. Desculpa, mas não quero te enganar, não estou te amando, estou apaixonado por ... Hermione. Me desculpe. -falava Snape, e mesmo falando que amava Hermione ele não se mexia, nem saia no lugar, continuava ali entrelaçado com Elena, como se estivesse gostando da situação.

Elena deu um sorriso venenoso.

-Eu sei que você não me ama... mas porque ficar com aquela sem sal? não me acha bonita o bastante é? -falou a garota apertando mais ainda Snape contra a parede, e colando seu corpo no dele.

-Você é mais que bonita! Sexy.. perfeita. Mas infelizmente, não é você, me desculpe... -falou Snape sem se mexer.

-Eu te faço esquece-la, isso já é o bastante! Por favor Snape, olhe pra mim... vai mesmo me trocar por aquela sem sal?

Snape olhou fixo nos olhos de Elena com um mini-sorriso no rosto. Snape abriu a boca pra falar, mas Elena levou o dedo até os lábios do diretor e ele ficou calado. Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele e o beijou. Snape não tentou impedir, nem tentou parar. Ele alisava o corpo de Elena, e os dois se beijavam sem intervalos, por longos minutos, enquanto Hermione olhava incrédula.

Ela não conseguiu conter sua raiva, sacou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço estuporante nos dois. O feitiço atingiu-os bem no peito, e pegou nos dois já que estavam colados. Snape bateu com força no chão, e Elena bateu com a cabeça na parede que estava atrás dela. Eles olharam com medo para o final do corredor, doloridos por causa do impacto, Hermione se aproximou deles furiosa, chocada, decepcionada e totalmente triste. Snape arregalou os olhos ao vê-la, e Elena deu um sorriso torcendo pra que Hermione tenho visto tudo muito bem.

-Como pode? -perguntou ela com raiva.

-Hermione me desculpe mas eu.. -tentou falar Snape, Mas Hermione o interrompeu. -NÃO QUERO SUAS DESCULPAS SNAPE! VAI SE DANAR E POR FAVOR NUNCA MAIS OLHE NA MINHA CARA SEU CANALHA! FIQUE AQUI COM ELENA PORQUE EU.. NUNCA MAIS VOU VOLTAR! FIQUE COM SUA FALSIDADE E ENFIE NO SEU C* ! VOCÊ SÓ PIOROU COM O TEMPO! SEU RIDÍCULO, VOCÊS DOIS.. VOCÊS DOIS... SE MERECEM MESMO, DOIS CANALHAS ! -falou Hermione furiosa, Snape com os olhos saltados e Elena sorrindo felizmente. Ela se virou para Elena vermelha de raiva, com vontade de matar os dois!

-E VOCÊ SUA VADIA, GOSTA DE DAR ENCIMA DO HOMEM DOS OUTROS NÃO É?

Hermione empunhou a varinha e apontou para Elenalançando um feitiço que a ergueu no ar. Hermione balançou a varinha para cima e para baixo fazendo o corpo de Elena quicar do chão ao teto inúmeras vezes, depois largou ela com toda a força possível encima de Snape. A professora ficou tão dolorida que não conseguiu revidar.

-ME DESCULPE, ME DESCULPE! -falou Snape com os olhos enchendo de água.

-VÁ SE DANAR! NÃO ACREDITO MESMO QUE VOCÊ ME AME! E SE ME AMAR... ESPERO QUE SEU CORAÇÃO SE PARTA EM MIL PEDAÇOS E QUE NUNCA MAIS VOLTE AO NORMAL! VAMOS, ME OLHE BEM! PORQUE VAI SER A ÚLTIMA VEZ! VOCÊ NUCA MAIS VAI ME VER... E NUNCA MAIS VAI ME TER! -Hermione saiu brava do corredor, correndo até seu quarto.

Ela fez um feitiço e em segundos sua mala estava pronta. Ela correu o mais rápido que pode até o portão da escola, viu Snape vim correndo tentando alcança-la, gritando seu nome. Ela correu mais rápido o que pode até os protões e aparatou.

O primeiro lugar que veio em sua cabeça: Mystic falls. Alguns segundos rodopiando na escuridão, e quando abriu os olhos viu a pequena cidadezinha diante dos seus olhos molhados pelas lagrimas que tinha deixado cair pelo caminho.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione caminhou ate uma pequena parte da cidade onde estava lotado de gente por algum motivo que ate mesmo os moradores de la se aproximou de uma jovem mulher e perguntou oque estava havendo naquele local.

-Uma pessoa foi mordida denovo,esta cidade esta ficando cada vez mais perigosa -A mulher apos falar se afasta de Hermione,que a mesma por sua vez aparata em um pequeno lugar onde seu amigo Damon morava

-Mione oque houve porque esta chorando? -Damon ao observar sua amiga chorando vai ate ela consola-la

-Damon oque esta havendo na cidade é voce que esta mordendo as pessoas?

-Nao nao Mione foi um novo vampiro na cidade , o nome dele é Barnabas

Hermione apos ouvir tal nome fica assustada e com muita calma diz

-Barnabas? barnabas oque DAMON?

Damon percebe a voz de Hermione sendo alterada e logo responde

-Barnabas Collins porque Mione

Hermione se senta no sofa e joga as malas ao lado e logo suspira ja sabendo quem seria,damon por sua vez se senta ao seu lado tentando entender tudo

-Oque houve Hermis?

-Ele foi meu ex Barnabas Collins eu o perdi de vista quando ele resolveu cometer esses erros

Hermione se levanta e com um rapido rodopio pensando em Barnabas,aparata em frente ao mesmo...

-Barnabas. -Barnabas ao ouvir tal voz se vira com um brilho no olhar ela era o amor da sua vida

_**Hermi.. Hermione**__ -gaguejou o vampiro_

_**-Barnabas porque está fazendo isso? **_

_**-Isso o que?**_

_**-aterrorizando, matando, mordendo as pessoas , continua sendo aquela criatura sanguinária e repugnante que eu odeio?**_

O brilho nos olhos do vampiro acabou ao ouvir nessas palavras. Seu rosto ficou rígido, mas dava pra ver a tristeza em seus olhos.

_**-Esse é quem eu sou Hermione. Não estou fazendo nada de errado.**____-falou o vampiro triste. _

Normalmente Barnabas era frio com as pessoas, mas sempre que via Hermione ficava diferente. Hermione conseguia desmanchar aquela máscara que ele fazia pra se proteger das pessoas, e principalmente dos seus sentimentos. Isso não era bom para os vampiros, mas não podia evitar o que já sentia quando humano.

_-__**Sim, está, muito errado! matar é errado Barnabas. ah, você era um homem tão bom... e agora se tornou nisso. Isso tem que parar! **__-falou Hermione._

_**-Achei que lutasse por igualdade de Bruxos com outras espécies. Isso é muito preconceituoso. Você pode defender elfos domésticos, mas não pode defender o amor da sua vida porque não sou humano e não sou bruxo, como você. **_

_**-Desculpe Barnabas, mas não é o grande amor da minha vida. E Barnabas Elfos domésticos foram escravizados,-**__começou a falar Hermione,mas Barnabas a interrompeu._

_**-Eles gostam. **__-falou o vampiro se aproximando de Hermione_

_**-Não eles não gostam, eles sofrem lavagem cerebral, desde sempre eles foram criados nascidos para servir, sempre foi imposto nos seus cérebros que o único sentido da existência deles é servir aos seus senhores.. mesmo sendo horrivelmente maltratados, eles acham que é normal serem escravos e nem ganharem nada pra isso! Isso é horrível Barnabas, e mesmo sendo espancados por seus donos quase todos os dias eles servem a eles sempre. Não há injustiça maior no mundo que tratar mal seu elfo doméstico, eles são criaturas boas que não merecem ser tratados desse jeito, merecem pagamento como todo mundo... mas você Barnabas vive pela matança, aonde passa deixam morte e destruição. Mas não precisa ser assim sabia? **_**-**_falava Hermione indo pra trás de accrdo com que Barnabas se aproximava. _

Barnabas olhava para a boca da garota mas não estava prestando atenção no que ela falava, apenas queira beija-la, sentia falta de Hermione, mas era muito dificil convence-la a voltar pra ele. Tudo que ele queria era que ela fosse como ele, que ela deixasse ele transforma-la, mas ela renegava isso. Barnabas sabia que um dia ela iria aceitar e tudo ficaria mais simples.

_**-Ah Hermione, eu senti tanto sua falta... ainda sinto. Você continua sendo aquela garota inteligente que eu conheci.. e linda. Porque você não me aceita?**_ _-falou Barnabas se revoltando. ele usou sua força de vampiro e prensou Hermione na parede, algumas pessoas que estavam passando olharam. __**-Porque não deixa eu transforma-la? Hermione? saiba que podemos ser felizes se você for assim como eu. **_

Hermione apanhou sua varinha devagar e ficou segurando-a escondida, sabia que Barnabas não a machucaria não tinha certeza de nada naquele momento.

_-__**Não Barnabas, a última coisa que eu quero é ser como você! assim desse jeito. Matando pessoas inocentes. Eu prefiro morrer a isso.**__ -falou hermione com um certo nojo na voz. _

{...}

_**-''ISSO"' ? **__-falou Barnabas decepcionado. Ele a soltou, e baixou a cabeça por alguns instantes. __**-Não acredito que é isso que pensa de nós, de mim. **_

_**-Não é você, é o jeito que se alimenta. é toda a destruição que você causa. A matança, isso é horrível. **__-falou Hermione. Hermione viu os olhos de Barnabas se fecharam até se tornarem pequenas fendas, cheias de água. Ele suspirou tristemente. _

_**-Nunca vai me amar, não é? **__-disse ele triste_

_**-Aah Barnabas... você costumava ser um Homen tão bom. Entende, não é contra vocês. Não são os vampiros... são o que vocês causam. são os seus instintos, sua natureza. Não precisa ser assim... você pode mudar isso. **__ -falou Hermione colocando a mão no rosto do triste vampiro. _

_**-Não posso. não escolhi ser assim, mas é assim que sou, e infelizmente não posso mudar quem eu sou. **__-falou ele com o mesmo tom triste._

_**-Sabe que pode**__- começou Hermione_

_**-NÃO, NÃO POSSO!**__-falou Barnabas alterando a voz irritado. _

Hermione suspirou. Era uma pena que ele não quisesse nem ouvi-la.

_**-É. Mas não agora, não aqui! mude, ou vá embora. -**__falou ela se dando por vencida._

_**-Esse é quem eu sou. não posso mudar. Sinto muito que não consiga me aceitar. Não há nada, que você possa fazer.**__ -falou Barnabas triste. Mas sem demonstrar nada em sua voz. _

Ele virou as costas e saiu andando, Hermione suspirou, preocupada com o que podia acontecer dali pra frente.


	11. Chapter 11

AVISO –

Oi meus amores desculpe a demora de postar o cap 10,mais já esta ai, voces vao adorar as supresas que estao por vir...os erros graficos me perdoem as vezes nen sou eu é o site que posto mesmo que engoli algumas palavras,mais pretendo continuar sim a fic mais com palvras certas...bom obrigado por gostarem

AH Sim estou criando uma pagina no facebook quando eu terminar manderei para voces


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione um pouco chateada volta para casa onde Damon estava,encontrando o mesmo sentado no sofá e tomando sua habitual bebida.-**Voltei**- Hermione senta ao lado do amigo e o observa,o homem nada diz,apenas abaixa a cabeç percebe que seu amigo não estava bem.  
-**O que houve Damon?**  
Damon ao ouvir tal frase levanta a cabeça e com muita rapidez fala  
-**Acho que estou apaixonado por você...**  
Hermione se levanta e sorri logo dizendo  
-**me desculpe mais não estou apaixonada por você nem por barnabas, poxa só hoje recebi duas noticias muito idênticas**- Hermione se vira e vai para seu quarto logo indo tomar banho e pensando em algo.Não queria deixar Damon morando sozinho em uma grande casa e Barnabas teria que deixar aquela cidade e encarar pessoas que seja da mesma forma que ele. Hermione ao se deitar teve uma bela ideia ,iria levar os dois ao mundo bruxo,La ela podia ajuda-los a esquecer os esse pensamentos Mione pega no sono  
Na manha de domingo a Mulher se levanta cedo se arruma e vai atrás de barnabas o trazendo para mansão de diz  
-**Vocês irão voltar comigo para o mundo vocês ficarão perto de mim.E nada de dizer que não vai,Porque vai e ponto. **- Hermione ao terminar de falar olhou para os dois e disse- **vocês tem uma hora para arrumar tudo**- com isso Hermione começou a sentiu enjoo e correu ao banheiro,Deixando os dois homens preocupados ela grita  
-** NAO É SE ARRUMAR**

Hermione ao sair do banheiro observa dois homens já prontos para viajar,e com um sorriso no rosto ela aparata com os mesmos em frente a hogwarts **-Sejam bem vindos** - e com um impulso os três são levados para dentro do castelo,Damon e Barnabas muito fascinados com cada mínimo detalhe do mundo bruxo **- Bom vamos ate a diretoria La falaremos com Snape**- Hermione caminhou ate a sala do seu ex namorado sendo seguida por seus dois amigos,não bateu e já foi entrando ainda guardava magoa daquele homem  
**-Snape trouxe dois amigos meus que estão com problemas,deixarei os mesmo na masmorra um tempo**- Snape ao se virar observou a jovem mulher que tanto amava e logo os dois homens que a acompanhava sentiu uma pontada de ciúme mais mesmo assim não deixou que os mesmo visse,Concordou com a cabeça,Logo se levantando e indo ate a porta  
-**Granger já que estamos resolvido onde seus dois amigos vão ficar,saia por favor preciso resolver um assunto com urgência**  
Hermione nada disse apenas caminhou ate a porta fazendo com que Damon e Barnabas a seguisse,Snape ao esperar todos saírem bateu a porta com força...e voltou para sua cadeira  
Hermione conduziu os dois homens perdidos para masmorra,percebeu que enquanto caminhava não tinha rastros de Elena e sorriu ao perceber isso.  
Chegando na masmorra ela mal falou já foi correndo para o banheiro que tinha próximo ao quarto onde seus amigos iriam ficar.  
Damon muito preocupado sentou na cama e Barnabas fez o mesmo mais nenhum do dois disse nada,ate Hermione sair do banheiro e indo ate eles sussurrou '  
-**Preciso que vocês chamem a madame Pomfrey,Não estou me sentindo bem,ela é a enfermeira daqui **  
Hermione nem terminou a frase e Barnabas foi busca-la um pouco perdido perguntou a vários alunos onde ela se encontrava  
no quarto onde Mione estava já cansada,a enfermeira examinou a mesma logo indo ate os amigos e dizendo  
**- Senhorita Granger esta grávida**

Hermione não podia estar grávida pensou a mesma,era muito nova e nem ao menos tinha marido,mais sabia muito bem de quem era aquela criança,Quando todos já estavam na cama Hermione foi ate a sala do diretor,entrando La,encontrou Elena e Snape tendo uma bela conversa,a mesma ficou parada enfrente a eles e disse  
-**Snape estou grávida,e sim ele é seu- ** Hermione respondeu sem esperar resposta,apenas observou um snape assustado e uma Elena morrendo de raiva

**-E agora?** _-falou Hermione. _

**-E-e-e-u... **-_gaguejou _S_nape Boquiaberto. _

Hermione franziu a sobrancelha e sentou-se num banquinho que havia ali. Ela abaixou a cabeça, Snape permaneceu ali, em pé, sem conseguir dar uma palavra.

Hermione baixou a cabeça, ela aparentava estar calma, mas por dentro não conseguia acreditar.

_''Eu, mãe?''_ pensava ela. Ela olhou para o lado. Várias lembranças vieram na cabeça da garota, onde ela e Snape tinham ficado juntos pela primeira vez... _''tudo aquilo que aconteceu no tempo em que eu estava em Hogwarts, agora resultou nisso'' _pensou ela cheia de lágrimas nos olhos, agora ela estava quase chorando. Não fazia a minima ideia do que fazer e não queria contar com Snape.

Dois Homens altos e bonitos apareceram na porta. Eram Barnabas e Damon que vieram ver o que ia acontecer. Não faziam a menor noção do que fazer naquele momento.

Hermione se tornou o centro da sala, Damon Barnabas e Snape olhavam boquiabertos para ela, e Elena a lançava olhares de desprezo e raiva, ela nunca tinha se sentido tão mal e enjoada, a garota não conseguiu se segurar e começou a chorar.

Barnabas respirou fundo, ele foi o primeiro a falar **-Hermione... você tem certeza? -**_perguntou ele._

**-Foi o que madame Pomfrey disse. **_-falou ela com o olhar fixo no chão. Ela não conseguiria encarar os amigos._

_**-**_**Mas...mas Snape... este Homem, porque ele Hermione? ele é velho! e.. ele não tem nada a ver com você! **-falou Damon desesperado. ele não conseguia entender, porque Hermione tinha ficado com Snape.

**-Damon eu não escolhi isso, você acha que eu quero que ele seja pai do meu filho? você acha que eu quero ter um filho? Eu-eu estava totalmente apaixonada quando eu cometi o erro de me envolver com esse homem... se eu tivesse um vira-tempo, eu juro, isto estaria acabado, e eu, não estaria aqui! **-falou ela com raiva.

Snape a encarou com mágoa.

**-É, mas você escolhe o que quer, você é uma mulher adulta! ele não te obrigou a nada Hermione. -**falou Damon, frio. ** -E eu realmente pensei que você pudesse gostar de mim, que aconteceria algo entre agente e que nós pudéssemos ter um futuro juntos. **

-Damon me desculpe! mas entre nós é amizade... não existe nada mais. _-falou ela chorando. _

Damon saiu caminhando pelo corredor, triste e inconformado pelo que estava acontecendo a Hermione e pelo fato dos dois não puderem estar juntos.

**-Sinto muito por você Hermione. Não tenho porque ficar aqui, se não por você. **_-disse Barnabas triste e saiu pelo corredor com a cabeça baixa. _

Hermione se levantou rapidamente e foi até porta. **-Não vão embora por favor! **

Barnabas parou de caminhar e olhou para trás e viu Hermione chorando, ele sentiu pena e disse que iria pensar. Ele continuou caminhando até seu quarto e Hermione voltou para a masmorra.

Elena lançou um olhar de ódio para Snape e saiu furiosa da masmorra.

Hermione olhou para Snape que se aproximou dela e colocou as mãos no ombro da garota.

**-Hermione, não pense nem por um minuto que você está sozinha. Você não está, eu jamais te abandonaria nesse momento. Não se preocupe, vai passar ok? vai ficar tudo bem... eu estou aqui, com você agora**. _-falou Snape, _

Ele abraçou-a, foi a única coisa que conseguiu acalma-la.


	13. Chapter 13

Damon acordou meio tonto naquela manhã. Tinha sido um longo dia e uma longa noite para todos. Mas Damon mal se lembrava do que havia acontecido na noite passada, sua cabeça doía e ele ainda estava meio tonto. Ele só lembrava de ter ido até um bar em Hogsmeade e ter bebido até ficar tonto depois de descobrir que Hermione estava grávida de Snape. Damon abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado, ele conseguia ver claramente Elena dormindo do seu lado. Ele se assustou, o que estava fazendo ali, com Elena?

Alguém bateu na porta, Damon não respondeu.

**-Elena? ta ai? **_-falou uma voz na porta. _

Damon ficou calado. não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele estava ali. De repente a porta se abriu, ele olhou para ver quem estava entrando, era Hermione.

Ela deu um pulo ao ver os dois ali arregalou os olhos e ficou encarando os dois ali na cama.

**-Damon? -**f_alou ela com desprezo. _**-eu não acredito!**

**-Hermione... é não, não é o que você está pensando! **_-falou Damon rápido._

**-O que é isso então? **_-perguntou Hermione ._

Elena acordou e olhou com calma para Hermione depois para Damon. Ela sentou-se na cama calmamente e espreguiçou-se.

**-Hermione o que quer aqui? não me diga que veio pegar seu amiguinho de volta, sinto muito querida. Mas agora ele já é meu. **_-falou Elena dando um sorriso debochado no final._

Damon encarou Elena mas não disse nada.

**-Damon... ela ta falando sério? **_-perguntou Hermione sem acreditar._

Damon olhou para os dois lados, e percebeu que estava só de cueca, ele olhou rapidamente para Elena que estava vestindo só suas roupas íntimas também. Ele deu um sorrisinho e olhou para baixo.

**-é o que parece não é. **_-disse ele dando uma risadinha que deixou Hermione profundamente irritada. _

Ela olhou para os dois com desprezo e saiu batendo a porta do quarto, ela não conseguia acreditar que Damon tinha ficado com Elena depois de ter dito que a amava,

Hermione rapidamente olhou para os lados do castelo sem saber para onde ir,pensou em Barnabas,mais o mesmo ja tinha ido falar com ela,e dizer que so iria ficar alguns dias,então resolveu ir ao lago,o unico lugar que ali podia ficar em paz em uma manhã ensolarada,Nao sabia oque exatamente estava acontecendo que mudança na sua vida,e agora um bebe,ela sendo mae muito cedo e o pai quem poderia ser? claro Severus Prince Snape,porque tudo estava girando ao seu redor,estava perdendo ate mesmo a vontade de viver,Pegou sua varinha e com um aceno começou a mover as folhas que estava jogadas no gramado enfrente ao lago,sentou-se ali e ficou contemplando os alunos,os amigos e ate mesmo os casais que ali um bom tempo pensando é um nome para seu bebe mais achou muito cedo para isso,resolvendo enão se levantar e visitar um lugar que ela nunca mais tinha ido, a Biblioteca,Se levantando rapidamente e caminhando mais logo parou de andar quando ouviu uma doce voz atras da mesma,a voz que ela adorava ouvir  
-**Granger Bom dia**-Era Severus,que havia deixado a mulher maluca,pelo fato de falar tão proximo a mesma  
-**Bom dia diretor**- Hermione apos dar bom dia caminhou ate o Salão principal,tendo alguns avisos na parede dizendo que iria ter um Baile fantasia,a mulher respirou fundo e foi ate a mesa dos professore,logo observando o diretor se levantar para dar o aviso  
-**Como todos já estão sabendo,nois iremos ter um baile a fantasia,isso é uma tradiçao em comemoraçao ao dia em que a guerra acabou,sera semana que vem,e so serão aceitos a entrada no baile com um par e a mascara** - apos terminar Snape conjurou uma pequena mesa com um pote de vidro com varios nome e logo voltou a falar com os alunos  
-**Aqui estão os nomes dos casais escolhidos,atravez de um feitiço,a..sim...os professores tambem estarão participando,Bom irei começar**-  
Snape pegou o primeiro papel e disse -** Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy.** -Hermione correu seus olhos para onde estava o casal e sorriu,logo voltando sua atenção para snape  
-**O professor Ronald Weasley com A professora Elena Gilbert - **Rony apos ouvir tal frase fez uma careta de desprezo,sendo seguido por Elena  
**-Hermione Granger com Severus Snape **- Snape apos ler tal palavra no papel olhou para Hermione a mesma se levantou a saiu do Salão muito teria que ir nesse Baile e ajuda-la,Nao queria ficar muito perto de Snape,apos pensar isso,A Mesma correu para fazer uma carta e enviando a Ginny

_ ' Ginny voce e Harry sao convidados a um Baile que sera realizado,semana que vem,Amiga não falte preciso de voce_

H/G

Hermione entregou a carta a uma coruja e observou a mesma levantou e foi para seu quarto nao estava se sentindo bem,so de volta a Imaginar seu melhor amigo com sua Inimiga,mais a parte boa era que ela nao iria estar mais no caminho de Severus,Mais do que adianta ela ja nao era mais nada de Snape apenas ex,e mae do filho dele.

Ela ficou ainda mais irritada de se lembrar da cena que tinha visto de manhã. Como se não já não bastasse Damon, Elena ia querer seduzir todos os amigos de Hermione agora. Hermione ficou pensando como ia ser depois que ganhasse seu bebê, depois de passar um longo tempo pensando no assunto, ela percebeu que jamais iria conseguir se livrar de Snape. Por mais que não estivessem juntos, ele iria estra sempre por perto ajudando-a com o bebê, afinal ser mãe é uma tarefa difícil e a criança também ia precisar de um pai. Ela lembrou-se dos momentos bons que tinha passado com o diretor e ela sentiu uma pontada de saudade mesmo não querendo isso. Por mais que Snape tenha magoado-a ela ainda o amava profundamente, mas não queria admitir isso.

Pensamentos estranhos vieram a cabeça de Hermione, ela imaginou como seria se ela fosse casada com o diretor, eles estariam felizes por estar tendo esse bebê agora, seria tudo perfeito. Ela ficou imaginando como seria se não houvesse Elena, ela estaria feliz e talvez esses pensamentos até se tornassem realidade. Ela tentou afastar esses pensamentos, nada disso se tornaria real, porque querendo ou não, esse problema chamado _Elena,_existia. Ela deu um grande suspiro e levantou-se, havia uma coruja na janela, estava trazendo uma carta. Ela correu ate a janela e apanhou a carta, era de Ginny.

_**'' Mione, estou com saudades, Harry disse que não há problema em irmos ao baile. Já estou morrendo de ansiedade, e querendo conversar com você. De qualquer jeito, teremos que comprar fantasias, eu vou até ai. **_

_**Com amor, Ginny ''**_

Hermione riu, nunca entendeu esse jeito doce de Ginny para escrever cartas. Ela estava feliz que ela viria logo, estava morrendo de saudade da amiga.

Enquanto ela arrumava sua bolsa para ir comprar fantasias quando sua amiga chegasse lhe ocorreu um pensamento; ela ainda não contara para Ginny sobre sua gravidez, nem para Harry, nem para Rony que estava ali no castelo. Ela sentou-se na cama pensando em como seria contar para eles, seria uma notícia difícil de dar, mas no fundo ela sabia que todo o apoio que viria a receber, viria deles.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione Se arrumou e sai prota a fora ,indo em direção a Hogsmead,ainda estava irritada,mais sabia que ao ver sua melhor amiga,isso passaria,sentou-se em uma sorveteria,para pode esperar Ginny,elas sempre se encotnravam ao garçon um sorvete de Morangado para pdoer ver se podia se acalmar um pouco.  
**-MIONEEEEEEE- **Hermione abaixou a cabeça ao ouvir tal grito,sua amiga sempre fazia isso,saia gritando seu nome quando observava a mesma  
**-Ginny,amiga fale um pouco mais baixo sim**-Hermione abraçou a amiga e sairam de braços dados em direçao a uma loja especial para fantasia  
Hermione contou tudo que estava acontecendo e Ginny quando soube que a amiga ia ser mae,ela teve que tomar meio litro de agua para se acalmar  
**-Deixe so mamae,Harry,Rony,e os outros que nos conhecemos saber disso,e o harry por um lado vai gostar pois o pai é Snape né?**-Ginny Observa Hermione concordar.  
**-Ginny,mais porfavor eu confio em voce,so irei contar ao Harry e Rony no baile,pois ainda acho cedo e esse baile é daqui a uma semana, vai dar tempo para eu pensar bastante em como vou falar com eles-**Hermione enquanto falava,observava cada roupa que passava,e sempre achava um vestido sem graça ou muito decotado ate que,Ginny sem querer pegou um vestido Preto,colado,acima do joelho,vinha acompanhado com uma mascara bastante Sexy de acordo com Mione.  
Ginny por sua vez nao sabia oque comprar,resolveu pedir a sua mae para fazer o vestido

Hermione sorriu e decidiu comprar o vestido.

Ela e Ginny saíram da loja sorrindo felizes, de repente Hermione parou e ficou séria, Ginny a encarou preocupada.

**-O que foi?** -falou Ginny com tom de preocupação.

-**E... e se minha barriga ficar maior até lá, e se o vestido não servir? -**falou Hermione preocupada olhando para amiga.

Ginny sorriu.

-**Tudo bem, qualquer coisa agente aumente. E também, sua gravidez está muito no começo, não vai aparecer nada ok? confie em mim amiga. Ninguém vai perceber nada enquanto você não contar, eu prometo. ** -falou Ginny tentando tranquilizar a amiga.

**-Mas-mas como tem essa certeza? e se eu chegar e assim, todos perceberem?** -falou Hermione preocupada.

**-Confie em mim ok? Nem Rony nem Harry vão ver, eles só vão saber na hora certa, na hora que **_**você **_**decidir contar.** -Falou ela sorrindo.

_Ginny balançou a cabeça, não entendia porque Hermione estava tão preocupada, ele iriam saber de qualquer forma, mais cedo ou mais tarde._

Hermione tentou respirar fundo. Hermione deu um sorriso falso, e as duas saíram andando. Ginny não entendia qual o verdadeiro motivo para Hermione ficar tão preocupada. Não era com que Harry e Ron iriam reparar na barriga de grávida. A sua preocupação era ela iria ficar aparentando gorda, se não ficaria bem no vestido, se não estaria bonita o bastante, não tanto quanto a sonsa da Elena. Mas a sua verdadeira preocupação, era o que _**ele**_ iria achar dela. O que era uma coisa idiota para se preocupar com todos os seus problemas, mas era completamente involuntário.

Ela sorriu para Ginny e as duas continuaram andando rindo felizes por Hogmsmeade, Ginny continuou contando várias histórias que estava vivendo nesse tempo que Hermione estava longe, e Hermione estava adorando ouvir. As duas voltaram a sorveteria,compraram mais um sorvete e dividiram. Hermione sentia muita falta da amiga, e foi ótimo pra ela passarem aquele tempo juntas.

Depois de conversarem bastante e comerem sorvete, as duas voltaram para o castelo sorrindo felizes.

Ginny olhava tudo com atenção, ela tentava se lembrar de como era cada detalhe antes da batalha, só pra poder comparar com como tudo estava agora. Mas pra falar a verdade, não havia muita diferença.

Logo na entrada do saguão principal, Hermione viu dois homens conversando na porta, um era ruivo e o outro moreno e usava óculos redondos com armações pretas, era Harry, Harry Potter, seu velho amigo.

Ela correu até ele e o abraçou, fazia muito tempo que não se viam.

-**Mione, quanto tempo, como você está?** -falou Harry sorrindo

-**Estou bem, senti saudades. Como você está? **

**-estou bem, muito bem.** -disse ele sorrindo.

**-Vocês vão ficar?** -perguntou Hermione esperançosa.

-**Não, só acompanhar Ginny porque eu estava realmente com muita saudade de você e do Ron, mas temos que ir pra casa né Mione. **

-**Achei que Hogwarts era sua casa**. -falou Hermione sarcástica.

Harry ficou sem jeito.

-**E é ok? só que eu tenho duas.** -falou ele rindo. Todos riram.

-**Amiga, temos que ir, mas eu volto pro baile, e talvez eu venha até te visitar mais cedo, vamos ver.** -falou Ginny, ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Hermione e deu um abraço em Ron. -**Vejo vocês daqui a alguns dias, amo vocês. **

Hermione sorriu, ela se sentiu muito emocionada sem nem saber porque. Foi e deu um abraço em Harry, depois abraçou Ron por um longo tempo.

-**Galera, eu amo vocês**. -falou ela quase chorando.

Harry e Ron se olharam com um olhar estranho.

**-Hã... tudo bem Mione, nós também te amamos.** -falou Harry tentando tranquiliza-la.

Ela sorriu.

-**Tudo bem galera, tchau, até semana que vem então. -**falou ela dando um último abraço em Harry e em Ginny.

Ela realmente estava muito emocionada naquele momento, mas deviam ser só os hormônios da gravidez, pensava ela.

E os dois saíram pela porta principal, e só restaram Rony e Hermione.

Ron sorriu para ela, ela sorriu para Ron, ela deu um leve soco no braço do amigo, e os dois saíram caminhando em silêncio.


	15. Chapter 15

A próxima semana que se passou foi muito agitada, Hermione foi obrigada a passar muito tempo com Snape tomando decisões sobre as aulas, afinal ela não sabia se iria ou não continuar sendo professora.

-Eu não sei Hermione. Sabe que seus Hormônios da gravidez te deixarão muito alterada. -falava Snape com cuidado.

-Você está dizendo que eu não posso me controlar? EU SEI MUITO BEM ME CONTROLAR! -respondeu a garota se alterando.

-Tem certeza?

-SIM!

-Hã... tudo bem, eu vou pensar. -falou Snape tentando acabar com a briga daquele dia.

-Pense bem Senhor Severo Snape. -falou Hermione em um tom meio de ameaça.

-Tudo bem -falou Snape olhando para baixo e começando a escrever nos seus papéis.

Hermione se sentiu ignorada e se indignou, então saiu da sala foi falar com Rony. Ela passou muito tempo com Rony durante a semana, era a única pessoa que ela podia conversar que não ficava há lembrando que ela estava grávida que 5 em 5 minutos. Quem sabe porque ele não sabia.

Os dois estavam sentados embaixo da árvore na tarde de Terça observando os alunos passarem, Ron estava de folga aquele dia e os dois conversavam muito.

-Então, já comprou uma roupa especial para ir ao baile? -perguntou Hermione rindo.

-Não. Porque faria isso? eu não uma garota ta! Vou com a roupa que eu tiver. -falou Rony.

-Sim, mas você vai acompanhado com Elena.

-Sim, e dái?

-E daí que ela é bonita.

-Não tanto quando você. Não acho que é comigo que você está preocupada. Não é?

-Não.

-Valeu pela sinceridade. E eu sei Hermione. Pode até achar que eu não percebo, mas eu te conheço desde os seus 11 anos ta? eu seu que está apaixonada por ele.

Hermione gelou. Ela ficou calada. Rony deu um sorrisinho como se tivesse acabado de vencer alguma coisa.

Ele se levantou.

Temos que ir para dentro, vem. -falou ele mudando de assunto.

-Eu já vou. -disse Hermione meio apavorada.

-Olha Mione, vou te dar um conselho ok?

-Ok.

-Não deu certo uma vez com ele certo? então tente de novo. As coisas estão um pouco... diferentes agora. Mas se você ainda o ama quer dizer que pode aceita-lo do jeito que ele é agora. Esse seu orgulho não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. Fique com ele, nada te impede.

Hermione olhou pro chão, quase chorando.

-Ah Ron... mas é que nós somos tão diferentes agora, entende? -falou ela.

-Sim, mas se não aceitar essas diferenças vc nunca vai ser feliz mione. E mesmo sendo um vampiro, ele é um cara legal.

Hermione olhou para Ron.

-Que?

-Sim, eu sei que Barnabas é um vampiro.

Hermione ficou olhando para Rony, não era por Barnabas o Homem que ela amava, mas ela preferia que Rony achasse que fosse ele do que soubesse a verdade.

Rony saiu caminhando.

Hermione ficou vendo o amigo caminhar até o castelo. Não era dessa vez que ele descobrira a verdade, o amigo achava que ela ainda amava o vampiro Barnabas. Ela não queria que soubesse, e o coração dela ficava apertado só de saber que daqui a alguns dias ele iria ter que saber. Todos iriam ter que saber. Ela seria julgada, mas mantinha um pouco de esperança que seus amigos lhe dessem apoio. Ela só tinha medo, só isso, mas sabia que a notícia não poderia ser dada muito depois do baile. Ela realmente teria que dizer que era Snape, era ele o pai do filho dela, e era ele o Homem que ela amava, e todos, e até mesmo ela, teriam que aceitar isso.

Naquele dia Hermione foi dormir tarde, ficou até de madrugada lendo seu livro favorito. Ela ama ler, então conseguiu rele-lo em uma noite.

Ela sorriu quando o terminou, e depois foi dormir muito cansada. Faltavam um dia para o Baile, e ela estava contando os minutos. Mesmo que não quisesse gostar da ideia de estar indo com Snape, ela amava essa ideia. E também, conseguia se odiar por isso.

Hermione virou-se pro lado e concentrou-se em dormir, depois de alguns minutos a garota já caiu no sono, e teve um sonho horrível.

_-Severo Snape estava caminhando até um altar e Elena estava nesse altar. De repente ele se aproximou de Hermione e a olhou com medo como se implorasse por ajuda. Hermione não conseguia ajuda-lo. Ele continuou caminhando. até alcançar Elena. Ele a encarava com medo, ela sorria, dava para ver o veneno nos seus olhos. Ela começou a arrancar as roupas do diretor, e ele sorria. Hermione olhava apavorada. Quando ele estava quase nú Elena caiu para trás. Snape a empurrara , ela o olhou com medo. Snape pegou sua varinha e apontou para a garota, estava com ódio no olhar. Ela levantou, prestes a fazer algo, mas antes de ver o que era Hermione acordou. -_

_E_la abriu seus olhos rápido.

''Por Merlin, Hermione. Que sonho foi esse? '' -pensou a garota. Ela se sentou em sua cama e olhou o relógio. Eram três da manhã. Ela suspirou. Deitou-se de novo e tentou dormir, mas só conseguiu quando estava quase amanhecendo.

Ela acordou quando já eram sete e meia, quase não conseguira dormir. Estava cansada mais se levantou mesmo assim.

Ela vestiu-se e foi atéo banheiro fazer sua higiene. Quando estava saindo deu de cara com Ron.

-Bom dia. -falou ele

-Bom dia Ron -falou ela sorrindo.

-Tudo bem? -disse ele

-Não, eu quase não dormi essa noite. -falou Hermione com bocejando.

Ron bocejou também.

-Isso é contagiante. -disse ele

Hermione riu.

-Eu vou fazer uma visita a t'oca hoje. Você quer vir? -Perguntou Ron.

-há, claro, quanto tempo que eu não vejo eles, estou morrendo de saudade. -falou Hermione realmente feliz.

-Tudo bem, vou pegar umas coisas ae passo no seu quarto pra te chamar. -falou ele sorrindo.

-OK. -falou ela, sorrindo de volta.

Rony saiu e ela foi correndo até seu quarto arrumar suas coisas, pegou uma muda de roupa, escova de dentes, um pijama, algumas maquiagens, um perfume e enfiou tudo em sua bolsa. Ela ouviu alguém batendo na porta, era Ron. Ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu, os dois foram caminhando até o saguão principal. Ela entrou e foi em direção a mesa dos professores acompanhada de Ron, ela viu Barnabas sentado na mesa da Corvinal, o que era estranho. Rony falou com o diretor algo que Hermione não pode ouvir, Snape sorriu para ela. Ela acenou para ele e saiu. Ela o Ron foram caminhando até o portão, e quando saíram seguraram-se no braço um do outro e aparataram para a t'oca.

Os dois desaparataram próximo a t'oca e foram andando pelo pouco que restava.

Quando chegaram na casa foram recebidos com beijos e abraços, Hermione se surpreendeu ao ver todos os Weasley lá. Só estava faltando um, é claro, um que Hermione não pode deixar de sentir falta. Mesmo Hermione não de dando bem com desordeiros ela gostava muito dos gêmeos e sentia falta de vê-los juntos.

Todos estavam com muita saudade dela também, havia quase um ano que Hermione não ia ali, e nem vira o resto dos Weasley. Todos ficaram muito feliz em vê-la, e a sra. Weasley a convidou para almoçar.

-Nossa, eu não venho aqui há meses e você só dão bola para Hermione. E olha que eu que sou o irmão de vocês Heim! -falou Rony fingindo estar magoado.

Todos riram.

-Claro, maninho. Você traz uma garota bonita assim, e ainda que que demos atenção para você? -falou George com tom de deboche.

Todos riram, até mesmo Hermione. Ela estava acostumada com o censo de humor de George.

A sra. Weasley preparou um almoço delicioso, Hermione ficou impressionada ao perceber o quanto a mesa da cozinha tinha aumentado, e quase não cabia mais na peça.

Ela olhou para George.

-Ela cresce de acordo com a família. Quando mais um Weasley nasce surge um novo lugar na mesa. -falou George como se estivesse lendo a mente da garota.

Ele sorriu para ela de um jeito sedutor. Hermione desviou o olhar, desta vez ela realmente achou que ele estava a cortejando.

- Ã, legal. É um feitiço? -perguntou ela.

-Não, nós trocamos todo o ano mesmo. -falou George rindo.

Hermione riu.

-Vocês devem gastar um bom dinheiro nisso. -falou Hermione rindo.

-Mais do que você imagina.

Ela sorriu para George.

Todos estavam sentados a mesa, Hermione olhou cada um deles. Todos estavam extremamente felizes com suas famílias. Gui sentado ao lado de Fleur, os dois se olhavam com olhares apaixonados e sorriam, ela viu Carlinhos com sua noiva, muito felizes. Hermione não a conhecia direito, só ouvira falar dela. Ela viu Harry e Gina conversando felizes, Viu Rony se beijando com Lilá e sorrindo, contando suas novidades, cheios de saudade um do outro. Somente George estava sozinho. Ele observava os outros casais do mesmo jeito que Hermione.

O sr. Weasley sentava-se na ponta da mesa, e Molly em outra. Os dois sorriam um para o outro de vem em quando.

-Como estão Alvo e Lili? -perguntou Hermione para Ginny.

-Estão bem, os dois me escrevem toda a semana. Mas é você que mora no mesmo castelo que eles, não devia saber ? -falou Ginny rindo.

-Ah é, desculpe , é que estou com a cabeça na lua. É que eu quase nunca paro em Hogwarts, ta tudo de cabeça pro ar. -falou Hermione suspirando.

-Você não está mais dando aulas? -perguntou George entrando no assunto.

-Hã... não, aconteceram alguns problemas e eu tive que parar. Por um tempo. Mas agora estou tentando voltar a dar aulas. -Explicou Hermione.

-Mas o que você faz lá em Hogwarts então? porque não veio, seilá, morar aqui? -perguntou George curioso.

Hermione não sabia o que responder. Ela estava lá por causa de Snape. Somente por isso. E ela não ia falar isso pra George.

-Ééé... bem... como eu disse, eu ainda estou tentando voltar a dar aulas sabe, ai pra não precisar ficar mudando de lugar toda hora. E também achei que seria estranho vim pra cá, afinal não sou mais uma adolescente.

-Ah Hermione querida, você será sempre bem-vinda aqui. -falou a sra. Weasley que estava ouvindo a conversa. Hermione sorriu pra ela.

-é, não é mesmo. -respondeu George para Hermione com um sorriso sedutor.

_''ok, isso realmente foi um flerte'' _pensou Hermione apavorada e desviou o olhar.

A comida estava pronta, a sra. Weasley e Fleur serviram a mesa, e todos comeram felizes. A comida estava deliciosa. Depois de comer a noiva de Carlinhos e George tiraram a mesa, e todos foram para sala se sentar.

A noiva de Carlinhos se ofereceu para lavar a louça, mas a Sra. Wealsye negou, -não querida, não, minha esponja sabe fazer isso muito bem, vá se sentar. -falou Molly. A garota obedeceu, e foi para a sala sentar-se com Carlinhos.

Logo todos começaram a conversar sobre a semana, Molly contara para todos que o Sr. Weasley estava chegando tarde do trabalho na última semana e que a deixava sozinha. Gui contou que Fleur teve que jogar o perfume caro que Gui tinha dado pra ela fora porque ela enjoava com o cheiro. Gui reclamava que gastou tanto dinheiro em vão, mas que agora ele sabia qual perfume sua filhinha nunca iria gostar. Fleur riu.

-Hey, espere, como assim? -perguntou Hermione surpresa.

-Sim, _Herrmione,_ Gui e eu vamos_ terr _uma filha, você não sabia? -falou Fleur com seu sotaque francês.

-Não, ah meus parabéns fleur. -falou Hermione.

-Obrigado, nós estamos muito felizes. -falou Fleur olhando para Gui. Os dois sorriram e se beijaram felizes.

George contava sobre suas novas invenções, e disse que encontrou vários ingredientes novos nas viajes que tinha feito para explorar esta semana.

-Eu estou numa parceria muito lucrativa com Simas, Hermione. Sério. Ele faz ótimos explosivos. -falou George sarcástico.

Hermione riu.

-Que ótimo George. E como ele está? o Simas? -perguntou Hermione.

-Está bem.

Carlinhos disse que está tudo indo as maravilhas no seu trabalho, e que se continuar assim logo poderá comprar a casa, e sairá o esperado casamento. Todos deram vivas com a notícia.

Rony estava contando sobre seu tempo em Hogwarts, e disse que seus alunos eram _''umas figuras'' _ e que ele estava adorando, mas sentia muita saudades.

Até que a sra. Weasley perguntou.

-E você Hermione, por onde andou? faz tanto tempo que não aparecia aqui na t'oca eu estava ficando preocupada. Achei que tinha se esquecido de nós.

Hermione sorriu.

-Jamais esqueceria, você é como uma mãe pra mim Sra. Weasley.

-Own querida.

-Mas então Hermione, por onde você andou esse tempo todo? -perguntou George.

-Bem... depois da... batalha. Eu decidi que queria dar um tempo, então tentei me desligar daqui. De tudo. Do mundo bruxo, tentei voltar pro mundo trouxa. Mas eu voltei. Percebi que não era lá o meu lugar, eu sentia muita falta disso. Então um dia Snape me convidou para voltar pra Hogwarts e terminar meu estudo. Mas era mentira, ele queria que eu fosse professora, e eu como sempre amei estudar achei que lecionar seria maravilhoso. E é. Então decidi voltar... agora eu sei que o mundo bruxo é meu lugar. Depois que você usa a magia uma vez, ela nunca mais sai de você.

Depois que Hermione terminou de falar todos ficaram calados.

-Bom... que bom que você voltou. -falou George sorrindo.

A Sra. Weasley se levantou e lhe deu um grande abraço. Todos sorriram.

De repente Hermione ficou super emocionada de novo e começou a chorar que nem louca. Ninguém entendia realmente o motivo, ms todos tentaram acalmar a garota.

Gui buscou um copo de água e Hermione tomou, ela se acalmou imediatamente.

-Desculpe gente. -falou ela..

-Tudo bem mione... -falou Gui.

Hermione sentiu um cheiro estranho, e sentiu vontade de vomitar. Ela não se controlou e correu para o banheiro.

Logo Molly e Ron chegaram atrás dela,

-Hermione você está bem? -perguntou Rony.

-Sim, estou. Só tive uma ânsia se vomito. -falou Hermione com uma voz rouca.

-Tudo bem querida. -falou a sra. Weasley.

-Poderia me alcançar minha escova de dente, por favor? -perguntou Hermione.

Molly alcançou a escova de dentes da garota e ela escovou os dentes.

-Está melhor? -perguntou Rony.

-SIM! pode sair se quiser. -respondeu a garota mal humorada.

Ron voltou para a sala.

-Nossa querida, você está gordinha né. -comentou Molly desconfiada.

-Estou?-perguntou Hermione,

-é o que parece.

-É... estou. é que eu tenho comido muito mesmo, não resisto a comida de Hogwarts, é ótima. -falou ela tentando disfarçar com um sorriso

-Ah sim.. bem, quer me ajudar a estender as roupas?

-Claro sra. Weasley.

-Obrigado.

As duas pegaram um monte de roupas e foram até o pátio no varal.

Hermione achou estranho a sra. Weasley fazer este convite a ela, Molly sempre usava magia para as tarefas da casa.

-E então, arrumou algum namorado neste tempo que esteve fora? -perguntou Molly.

Hermione riu.

-Não, ainda não. -falou ela.

-Ah sim. Você tem tido muitos enjoos ultimamente? -continuou Molly.

-Sim, eu comi alguma coisa estragada fim de semana, por isso. -falou Hermione.

a Sra. Weasley riu.

-Sabe, eu também tinha muitos enjoos quando eu estava grávida. -falou a sra Weasley lhe lançando um olhar.

Hermione ficou calada. e começou a chorar.

A sra Weasley a abraçou.

-Tudo bem querida, está tudo bem. Não tem problema. -falou ela sorrindo. - Quem é o pai?

Hermione baixou a cabeça.

-Eu vou contar, vou contar a todos. Mas ainda não estou pronta. -falou ela.

-Tudo bem querida, saiba que se precisar, de qualquer coisa, você sempre será bem vinda, e sempre terá meu apoio. Está tudo bem...

Hermione sorriu para ela, como um _obrigado. _

Ela limpou seu rosto, e as duas voltaram pra dentro.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione teria que ir embora no mesmo dia,pois no outro dia sera o baile,e claro ela como uma mulher teria que fazer seu sono de beleza,se despediu de todos,e avisou para Ginny chegar cedo,em Hogwarts,para poder ajuda-la.  
Hermione aparatou em frente ao castelo,e logo entrou no mesmo,subindo as escadas percebeu que nao tinha ninguem ali,já estavam todos dormindo,a mulher olhou o relogio e observou os ponteiros que indicavam exatamente meia noite no seu quarto e percebeu que havia comida ali,quem exatamente tinha deixado comida para a mesma,achou estranho por um momento achou que fosse snape,mais parou por um momento e sabia que ele estava muito ocupado com as coisas de ser um diretor ate a comida e ficou com medo que fosse Elena que havia posto tal prato e suco para mesma,sera que ali havia veneno?Hermione jogou a comida fora e foi ao banheiro , e se despiu entrando no chuveiro e ligou a agua,deixando cada gosta escorrer pelo seu corpo,fechou os olhos e colocou a mao na um lado se sentia feliz por ser mãe e ainda mais do grande amor dela,mais pelo outro ficava triste por não ter uma familia formada,Queria seu Sev de para seus pensamentos e e saiu do banho,se enrolou na toalha,e voltou para o quarto,pegou sua camisola e se vestiu,logo se jogando na cama,e nen esperou o sono chegar,ele ja estava a espera dela

De Manhã era exatamente 8:00 quando a mesma se acordou com Ginny na porta gritando e berrando  
**-Mione abra esta porta,mulher,tenho que te arrumar**  
Hermione deu um pulo da cama,e percebeu que estava atrasada,correu para porta e deixou Ginyy entrar,A sua amiga estava com muito objetos em sua mão,por isso o desespero para entrar logo  
-**Mulher para que isso tudo?**-Hermione ajudou a mesma a pegar as coisas e jogar na cama,Tinha maquiagem,esmaltes,coisas para o cabelo,Hermione nao entendia para que aquilo tudo,se a elas duas eram bruxas e podiam fazer aquilo com magia,mais como sua amiga preferia algo estilo trouxa,so para passar o tempo assim seria  
-**Hermione se troque,vamos fazer coisas hoje-**Ginny estava empurrando sua amiga para o banheiro e levando algumas peças de roupa para a mulher vestir  
**-Ginny,quando falei para chegar cedo,nao foi para voce chegar em plena madrugada,mais ou menos 16:00 horas,voce podia vim  
-é mais voce sabe ne Mi,sou muito rapida quando falamos de Horario,agora me diz e o Snape,como ele esta,lhe tratando bem?  
-Sim,mal nos falamos G**i-Hermione havia voltado para o quarto e com um aceno de varinha ela limpou a cama e guardou a roupa  
-**Mi,espero que hoje voce tome uma iniciativa,porque nao vou lhe ajudar a se arrumar a toa,estamos entendidas?  
-Sim estamos,agora vamos logo começar tudo **-Hermione se sentou na cama e esperou Ginny se aproxima com varias cores de esmalte e começa a pintar a unha da mulher,passando Horas naquele quarto,oque deixou Snape preocupado,mais nao deixou aquela preocupaçao lhe dominar e foi arrumar seu terno para o Baile e logo apos foi ver com oestava os preparativos

Quando o relogio bateu em exatamente 5 Horas da tarde,Hermione estava com o cabelo perfeito, liso solto nos ombros,a cor das unhas um preto bem chamativo,e a maquiagem e logo foi colocar o vestido preto acima do joelho e um pouco apertado,estava realmente Sexy quando se viu no espelho e esperou sua amiga se vestir tambem,quando sairam do quarto,varios alunos estavam boquiabertos com a professora Hermione .Mione nao viu sinal de Elena,oque era bom,mais sabia que ela estava no Salão  
**-Bom Mione ,irei me encontrar com Harry,te vejo no Salão-**Ginny se encaminhou para entrada do castelo,para poder esperar o foi para o Salão,Snape colocou um Feitiço que fez com que a porta se abrisse quando alguem chegava perto,A porta ao se abrir,Hermione avistou um Salão bastante lotado,mais a unica pessoa que percebeu sua chegada,Foi Severus Snape que descaradamente soltou um sorrisinho malicioso,ao ver aquela mulher linda,Se ancaminhou ate a mulher e esticou um braço,Hermione seria aceitou tal convite,mais gostou ao ver a cara de desgosto de Elena,a mesma estava com um vestido Vermelho,comprido e os cabelos como sempre soltos,Rony que se aproximava acenou para Mione e olhou para Elena com desgosto foi para o meio do salao com snape e começaram a se movimentar  
**-Estas linda**

Hermione não se importou com o elogio,apenas continuou,dançando,tambem não estava se importanto com quem olhasse para ela,ou para ele,estava ali como todos os outros dançando naturalmente,Hermione virou o rosto e viu Ginny acenando para mesma,Junto a Harry qua mandou Beijos ao vento  
**-Hermione,preciso me explicar,Não sei oque...**-Hermione interrompeu Snape,sussurrando  
-**Não quero saber do Passado Snape,So sei que Não voltarei atrás**-Mentira,Hermione queria voltar atrás,mais tambem nao ia se entregar tão facil assim  
-**Hermione,Apenas Me escute Granger**-Snape estava com sua carranca de mestre do poçoes,oque deixava Hermione com medo.  
Snape por vencido,disse rapidamente  
-**No dia que você me pegou com A Gilbert,eu não estava no meu ser.**-Hermione se afastou do mesmo,e foi caminhando para fora do Salão,sabia que Snape ia atras dela,mais ela nao queria acreditar,foi para o Lago como de se esperar,se sentou em um banco,escondido atrás de um arbusto.  
Snape a seguiu,sabia exatamente onde ela estava,se aproximou a mulher e disse  
-**Acredite em mim,ela tinha algum poder para fazer isso,não sei exatamente oque houve,parecia que eu estava Hipnotizado** -Hermione achou estranho,ultimamente realmente Snape não estava mais dando bola para Mulher,mais tambem poderia ser,porque ela estava de papinho com seu melhor Amigo o Damon  
Hermione se levantou e olhou bem nos olhos do amado,deixou lagrimas escorrer,Snape por sua vez se aproximou e levantou uma sobrancelha,sussurrando  
-**Por favor,Confie em mim,eu te amo,e nunca faria isso,Apenas lhe peço uma chance para provar**  
Hermione não respondeu,foi de encontro a boca do homem e o beijou com intensidade.  
-**Tudo Bem Severus,mais eu ainda irei descobrir oque houve**...-Hermione nao terminou de falara quando,a mesma escutou passos e logo uma voz que a deixava irritada  
-**Ele esta certo Hermione,Hipnotizei o mesmo,com a intenção que voce visse,e claro terminasse com ele,mais eu vi que meu plano durou pouco tempo**-Hermione pegou a varinha e com um impulso atirou a mulher para longe,Elena voou ate o lago,caindo dentro do mesmo.  
Elena saiu do Lago toda molhada e morrendo de frio,Severus por sua vez adorando o espetaculo se sentou na banco e ficou o bservando a mulher se aproximar com varinha para cima de Hermione  
**-Granger,você é apenas uma bruxa,agora veja por outro lado,eu sou bruxa e Vampira...-**Hermione olhou supresa para mesma  
-**Vampira?-**Hermione observou Elena concordar e atacar Hermione,Severus se levantou e jogo Elena no chão,pegou a varinha e logo sussurrou  
**-você ira sumir daqui esta bem? esta demitida e se não sair deste castelo em 24 Horas,irei te matar,estamos entendidos Senhorita Gilbert?**  
Hermione assistia de longe Snape e Elena,tambem percebeu Elena concordar com o mesmo,_a mulher estava com medo,e porque ela nao ataca ele com suas presas"_ pensou Hermione ainda sentada No chão" mais logo sua pergunta foi respondida,por uma Gilbert molhada irritada  
-**Só nao lhe mordo agora Snape,porque o amo como nunca amei ninguem,e saiba que se eu for embora,não será o fim**-Elena virou as costas e se retirou  
Severus se aproximou de Hermione e a levantou,sorrio e logo disse  
-**Esse Baile esta chato,que tal irmos ao quarto?**


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione concordou achou engraçado um Snape pervetido,Foram em direçao a masmorra,mais ao entrar Hermione falou  
**-Hoje será o dia em que falo para todos que estou gravida,e tambem irei falar que é você o pai e que tambem o amo demais**-Hermione andava de uma lado para o outro e Severus Andava com seus olhos a cada passo que ela dava,ja estava ficando tonto quando a pegou e jogou a garota sentada no sofa,o olhando com um grande susto  
**-Hermione,esta bem fale oque quiser,apenas quero aproveitar que a tenho de volta**-Severus se aproximava,com muita cautela e um desejo nos olhos que nen mesmo Hermione nunca havia visto aquilo  
**-Tudo bem,Mais vamos rapido esta bem? temos o baile e voce é diretor**-Snape nen deixou Hermione terminar e com muita velocidade tomou os labios da garota,logo jogando longe o vestido da mesma,e tambem se livrando daquele terno calorento,Hermione observou a ereção que Severus estava e tocou a mesma,fazendo seu amado suspirar e dar pequenos gemidos,Hermione sorriu estava vencida com o começo,Mais Severus encaminhou Hermione para cama,Abrindo o Sutiã e massageando os mamilos logo chupando-os,Hermione nao aguentou e deu um leve grito,fazendo Snape Sorri,o Homem desceu pelas pernas de Mione o beijou a coxa da mesma,logo retirando a calcinha e se abaixando para passar a lingua de leva na vagina da mesma  
Hermione começou a gemer,colocando a mao na cabeça do homem e implorando para ele nao parar,Logo subindo e deixando Hermione retirar a unica peça que restava dele,e o colocando deitado e sentando encima do mesmo fazendo-o penetrar.  
Entre Gemidas,beijos e estocadas Snape e Hermione passaram Horas ali.  
Quando estava na hora da ceia no baile os dois se arrumaram e rumaram para o salaão

Hermione entrou no Salão de maos dadas com Snape,oque fez todos observarem e abrir uma boca,Rony por sua vez se achou supreso,mais viu que Elena não estava nen um pouco supresa,apenas cruzou os braços e esperou para ver oque iria acontecer.  
Hermione subiu ate a parte onde ficava a mesa dos professores e logo disse  
**-Sei que muito estão supresos,mais irão ficar mais supreso ainda quando souberem da proxima noticia...**-Hermione parou um pouco e olho para Ginny a mesma sorriu e balançou a cabeça concordando para que ela continuasse  
**-Eu...bem eu estou gravida,e sim é do Severus,o homem que amo**.-Hermione se virou e observou Severus se aproximar,com um pequeno presente na mão,que ela mesma não sabia oque era.O homem se aproximou e se abaixou,sabendo que aquilo feito em publico era um mico,mais teria que fazer pois amava aquela mulher  
**-Hermione Granger, voce aceitaria se casar comigo?**-Snape olho para Mione e deu um sorriso largo  
Todos no salão ficaram de bocas abertas,antes mesmo de Mione responder,olhou para todos os seus amigos e percebeu que nenhum deles estava triste,mais sim feliz,todos sorriam para mesma  
**-Sim,aceito ser sua sempre**-Hermione o beijou e esticou a mão para o homem colocar a aliança e sorriu,deixando a mesa se encher de comida e a musica voltar a tocar.

Todos ficaram muito surpresos,

**-Hã... parabéns, para os noivos**. -disse Harry finalmente depois de vários minutos de silêncio entre os cinco.

**-Obrigado Harry,** -disse Hermione sorrindo.

**-é... parabéns. -falou Rony.**

**-Obrigado sr. Weasley. -**disse Snape.

Harry Rony se entreolharam e se aproximaram da garrota procurando por mais explicações. Os dois a bombardearam de perguntas...

**-Mas...desde quando isso vem acontecendo?**

**-Porque não contou pra gente?**

**-mas.. mas... e Barnabas? **

**-é... porque não contou pra gente? **

**-Hey garotos calmem!** -disse Hermione fazendo-os se calarem. **-isso vem acontecendo desde um tempo depois que eu vim pra Hogwarts, nós nos apaixonamos. Eu não contei porque pensei que não aceitariam, por ser Snape. E não Rony, eu nunca estive apaixonada por Barnabas... esse tempo todo foi Snape, e sempre vai ser. **

Snape deu um pequeno sorriso ouvindo sua noiva pronunciar tais palavras. Ela virou-se e lhe deu um beijo, Rony e Harry voltaram para seus lugares.

Harry e Ginny foram dançar, Rony ficou parado tomando ponche, Elena foi embora arrasada.

Snape e Hermione dançaram o resto da noite, em tempos que Hermione não estava tão feliz assim.

Já Elena saiu do baile furiosa, Snape pediu Hermione em casamento na frente da garota, ela estava magoada e com raiva, e tinha certeza que isso não ia ficar assim.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione estava bastante feliz no dia seguinte,se acordou e foi de encontro ao corpo do seu amado.  
Beijou seu amado que ainda estava dormindo e foi para o banheiro se despindo, entrou na banheira e ficou alisando sua barriga, se recordando do que tinha acontecido ontem. Escutou batidas na porta, mais antes mesmo dela se levantar para ir ate a porta, escutou snape se levantando e indo ate lá,  
-**Hermione, visita para você** -Gritava um snape muito nervoso  
Hermione se levantou pegou a toalha e logo vestiu sua roupa com um aceno de varinha, Hermione caminhou ate a porta e se deparou com a senhora Weasley  
**-Molly, o que faz aqui?-Hermione foi abraçada com força  
-Parabéns Mione, a Ginny e o Harry me contou tudo querida, um filho e ainda com o Snape**-Molly se virou para snape que estava muito surpreso e disse  
**-Cuide bem da minha menina, esta bem snape?**  
Snape concordou.

A sra. Weasley sorriu para os dois.

**-Vou deixar os dois sozinhos, só vim aqui parabeniza-la. Vou dar uma passadinha na sala do Ron, nos vemos no almoço mione. **

A sra. Weasley deu o último abraço na garota e saiu, deixando Hermione a sós com Snape de novo.

Snape sorriu para Hermione e voltou para cama, ele se virou pra ela e lhe deu um outro sorriso como convite para voltar pra cama com ele.

Ela sabia que ele devia ter obrigações de diretor ha fazer, e ela tinha que resolver se voltaria a dar aulas, mas ela estava tão feliz que decidiu não perguntar.

Ela voltou para cama de roupa e tudo e se deitou ao lado de Snape, ele a abraçou, e começou a a beija-la. Porém logo parou, e os dois começaram a conversar abraçados na cama, no calor um do outro.

Hermione não podia estar mais feliz, ela finalmente tinha colocado sua vida nos trilhos, ela estava feliz com seu amado e logo teria um filho e formaria uma família, e todos os seus amigos aprovaram suas escolhas, Havia apenas algum último empecilho que a deixava preocupada; Elena.

Hermione fez uma cara de preocupação ao pensar na mulher, Snape percebeu e perguntou com calma;

-**o que foi meu anjo? **

Hermione respirou fundo, e pensou em contar, mas Snape já tinha tantas preocupações que não quis preocupa-lo mais ainda.

**-Nada não -falou a garota. **

**-Mesmo?**

**-Sim. **

**-Hum... não é o que parece querida, tem certeza. **

**-Sim!**

**-Mesmo?**

**-sim, já falei. **

**-Não tem nada te incomodando... eu fiz algo? **

**-não é isso...**

**-se for sobre nossa casamento -** Snape respirou fundo e virou-se sentando de frente para a garota.** -Eu sei que fiz o pedido na hora incerta, e que estávamos em público, mas, querida, minha intenção nunca foi força-la, eu só queria demonstrar a todos o meu amor por você, sei que aceitou meu pedido, sobre pressão mas se achar que ainda é muito cedo, eu vou ficar extremamente triste porque eu realmente amo você mas eu v- tagarelava Snape loucamente quando Hermione o interrompeu. **

**-Eu te amo! muito cedo? nós vamos ter um filho! e eu lhe amo, e sim eu desejo muito me casar com você.**

Hermione sorriu e beijou seu amado.

**-Sinto muito por isso, mas temos que ir ou não vai ter almoço pra nós **-falou Snape rindo.

Os dois se levantaram, Hermione desamarrotou suas roupas e Snape vestiu umas, os dois saíram do quarto de mãos dadas.

OS dois rumaram para o salão principal, que estava quase vazio. Eles foram até a mesa dos professores de mãos dadas, e Hermione sentou-se no lugar de Elena que estava vazio, ela avistou a sra. Weasley acenando para ela e a garota retribuiu o aceno feliz. foi o

Depois de comerem Snape rumou para sua sala e Hermione foi o acompanhando, quando chegaram perto a porta havia um aglomerado de alunos e Rony que acabara de chegar, correndo.

**-O que está acontecendo aqui?** -perguntou Snape.

**-é que eu quero muito passar nos meu NOM'S na matéria de poções! mas desse jeito fica impossível!** -falou um dos alunos mais revoltados.

**-é Elena, -**disse Rony ofegante - **ah, a professora Elena, ela se foi. **

**-Como assim, se foi? **-falou Snape indignado.

**-Ela desapareceu, foi embora. **-disse Rony

os alunos os encaravam. Hermione entendia que eles estavam bravos, que eram alunos do quinto anos desesperados e preocupados com as provas que estão por vir, e por mais que a maioria odiassem estudar não podiam perder aulas de uma matéria tão importante com as provas tão perto. Mas por dentro estava feliz, ela nunca mais teria que ver a garota de novo, Elena finalmente tinha saído de suas vidas.

**-Mas ela não podia... não deveria fazer isso assim, ela tinha que ter resolvido as coisas aqui antes, os alunos não podem ficar sem professor! **

Snape lançou um olhar desesperado pedindo ajuda para Hermione, ela balançou a cabeça em concordância.

**-Tudo bem, calmem crianças, vocês não estão sem professores, a partir de hoje eu volto a dar aulas pra vocês ok? e eu prometo que vamos fazer todo o possível pra recuperar a matéria que está, muito, atrasada.** -falou Hermione sorrindo..

-**é... Hermione não era exatamente isso que eu tinha imaginado... **-falou Snape.

Hermione lançou um olhar para ele, tristemente.

**-Tudo bem Hermione, pode ficar com o cargo. ** -cedeu Snape.

Hermione sorriu para ele, sorrindo felizmente, ela não podia estar mais feliz.

Snape retribuiu o sorriso, e Hermione tinha conseguido tudo que Elena a roubou em tão pouco tempo de volta, e agora nem mesmo ela poderia estragar sua felicidade.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione passou Meses e meses como professora,ajudando a cada um,ate o momento do ano letivo terminar,oque não ia demorar muito,mais ou menos uma semana e Mione estava livre,pois ja não aguentava andar de um lado para outro com uma barriga enorme isso cansava.  
A Mulher rumou para sala do diretor assim que terminou sua aula,abriu a porta sem ao menos bater,oque ja era costume dela mesma.  
-**Querida,como esta sendo esses dias?**-Perguntou um snape,chamando a mesma para que ela se sentasse no colo do homem -**Severus,estou quase morrendo,mais tambem falta pouco,sabe quantos meses esse pequeno faz hoje?**-Hermione olhou para snape e sorriu,tocando a barriga e alisando -**Não meu amor,me desculpe nao ...voce disse pequeno?**-Snape olhou para Mione um pouco curioso -**Sim querido disse pequeno, um garoto,bom hoje ele faz 7 meses**-Hermione se sentou no colo do amado e sorriu -**Estamos perto do casamento e voce ja sabe se vai caber no vestido ou nao?**-  
-**Amor eu sou uma bruxa lembra-se?**  
**-Uma das inteligentes** -Sorri snape e a beija com ternura Hermione logo apos o beijo se levanta,viajando um pouco em seus pensamentos -**Oque foi Amada?**-Perguntou um snape que ja havia percebido sua face de pensativa -**Tenho que tomar uma decisão.**-Hermione se virou para sair da sala,mais parou quando escutou snape a chama-la -**Sobre oque Hermione?**  
-**Damon,ele...eu...bem eu e ele brigamos e bom... vou falar com ele tem o direito de ficar com quem ele quiser-** Hermione rumou ate o salão principal aonde encontrou Damon. Ela se aproximou do amigo, ele a encarou mas continuou calado. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou encarando-o. -**O que foi?** -perguntou ele bravo. -**Precisamos conversar!**  
-**precisamos?**  
**-Sim!**  
**-Hum.** -falou Damon ranzinza.  
-**Damon, esta briga ridicula. Eu te trouxe pra ca , e você ja esta aqui a meses, e nos nem nos falamos.. eu quero saber como voce esta , e.. quero saber se você me desculpa?**  
Damon olhou para a garota surpreso. Não esperava tal iniciativa da garota. Ele deu um grande suspiro e deu um grande sorriso. -**Tudo bem. e.. me desculpe por te magoar ok?** **eu não devia ter ficado com Elena sabendo que você a odeia, eu era sue amigo e não fui leal a você ... não fui como diriam aqui um bom 'Grifinorio' .. eu acho que seria da Sonserina, de qualquer jeito.** -falou ele amargurado. Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. -**Desde quando você adquiriu esse vocabulario bruxo 'Hogwartiano' ?** -falou ela sem conseguir conter o riso. -**Você me arrastou para esse lugar e agora que reclamar?** -falou ele, rindo tambem. Hermione o puxou para um abraço apertado. -**Senti sua falta. Me desculpe por brigar com voc , e por te magoar. Voc tem direito de ficar com quem voc quiser, sempre.** -falou ela baixinho só para ele ouvir. Damon sorriu. -**Mas eu não devia ter feito, eu sei. pela nossa amizade, era maior do que aquela noite.** -falou ele de volta. Os dois se soltaram do abraço. Damon ainda um pouco surpreso, por tudo que acabara de acontecer. -**Você tem visto Barnabas?**-perguntou ele. - **Ele se foi... eu tive noticias que ele acabou se juntando com Elena.** -falou Hermione desviando o olhar. -**O que?** -perguntou ele incredulo.** -Tive noticias que ele estava com Elena... Snape foi tratar de** **negicio esses dias em Dufftown e acabou vendo os dois juntos. Eles não estão namorando nem nada, mas pareciam estar tramando alguma coisa. Louco eu sei, mas Snape acabou ficando paranoico, então voltou a cidade e começou a seguir seus passos. Eu disse para ele parar, mas ele não me escutava... ate que ouviu os dois conversando sobre nós 2 um dia.. parece que ele me odeia agora. Eu sei que eles estão preparando alguma coisa, mas ainda não temos certeza entende?** -falou Hermione decepcionada. -**Ooh... eu sinto muito Mione.** -Falou Damon. -**Tudo bem.** **Eu estou com medo do que eles possam fazer.** -**Eu não deixaria nada acontecer. Não se preocupe com Elena, nem com Barnabas ok?** -Damon sorriu e os dois andaram até as masmorras para encontrar Snape.

Quando chegaram na masmorra,encontraram Snape sentado na bancada onde o mesmo fazia poçoes e estava com um livro em suas maos e um rosto incredulo,Hermione se aproximou de Snape,Damon apenas admirou tal cena.  
-**Oque houve Severus?**-Hermione olhou para tal livro estranho e logo para Severus que se levantou e jogou o livro para mione -**Isso Hermione,isso foi um** **dia rio que acabei de encontrar de Alvo,aqui diz que se ele morrer** **é necessario que a ordem da fenix volte a ativa,pois uma guerra ira se reiniciar e tem que haver muitas pessoas para esta luta**-Snape suspirou olhou para Damon e logo para Hermione sussurrando-**Fez as pazes com seu amigo vampiro?**  
Hermione sorriu e balançou a cabe a logo voltando sua atençao para o diario e logo se levantou com o tal livro na mao caminhou pela masmorra -**Como ele nao te contou isso Severus, voce nao era o leal dele,oque sempre ele confiou entao porque lhe escondeu isso ?**-Hermione parou por um instante e sem esperar Snape continuar disse;  
-**Elena e Barnabas tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, nao?** -Mione olhou para Snape esperando uma resposta. O Homen suspirou pesadamente e olhou para baixo como confirmaçao. - **Como ele tinha tanta certeza?** -perguntou Hermione para Snape. -**Foi-lhe citada uma profecia, falando sobre a guerra entre vampiros e bruxos, e como isso os faria inimigos naturais pelo resto da eternidade. Na profecia diz que quem** **começaria sao vampiros rejeitados e revoltados.**

-**E voce realmente acha que** **sao Barnabas e Elena?** -perguntou Hermione incredula. -**Pelo que tudo indica sim.. e se voce ler mais ver que a profecia os descreve, certamente. Sinto muito por isso Mione. -**Snape levantou-se e foi ate a garota, abraçando-a e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

**-Voces estao loucos? voces realmente acham que Barnabas ira travar uma guerra? voces viu ele com Elena conversando! Sao So ele e a Elena contra o mundo, eles nao teriam capacidade pra tanto!** -falou Damon revoltado com a insanidade que estava vendo. -**Sim, mas as vezes as aparencias enganam, meu amigo. E se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com a guerra que tivemos com os comensais da morte, quando voce -sabe-quem ainda vivia, que profecias se realizam! eu seria um tolo se nao acreditasse nesta**. -falou Snape com calma. -**E esse cara confiavel? precisamos saber se ela realmente existiu.**

**-Ele nao teria porque mentir, eu confio cegamente em Alvo**. -disse Snape. -**Quem este?** -Damon estava confuso e tentando entender direito a situaçao

-**Alvo Dumbleodore o ex diretor desta escola. Ele foi o maior bruxo que ja existiu.** -Falou Snape com um pesar na voz..

-**E o que aconteceu com ele?** -perguntou Damon.

Hermione e Snape permaneceram em silencio por longos minutos.

-**Foi assassinado. -**disse Snape.

-**Por quem?**

**-Por... mim**.

Damon encarou Snape boquiaberto.

-**O que voc disse?**

-**EU o matei... eu tive. Eu era leal a ele Damon, nao entenda mal. Ele estava doente, sua doença nao havia cura. E eu tive que mata-lo, pois era o unico jeito que fazer o Lord das trevas confiar em mim.**

Damon continuou o encarando.

-**Se voc era fiel a ele** -começou Damon -**Ele me deu ordens diretas para que eu o matasse.** -interrompeu Snape.

Damon entendeu Snape, tudo que ele dizia fazia sentido. Parecia que ia mesmo haver uma guerra, e quando viessem teriam que estar preparados.

-**precisamos pensar em algo, alguma soluçao**. -falou Hermione aflita.

-**Nos vamos, querida. Se acalme, pense no beb . Se ficar muito nervosa isso vai prejudica-lo,** **e alem do mais nos iremos conseguir. So temos que pensar em um jeito de derrotar-mos facilmente alguns vampiros.**

Damon se sentiu um pouco encomodado com aquilo, mas concordou em fazer o possivel para ajudar sua amiga. Afinal ele nunca teve muitos amigos de sua pro pria especie.

Os tres passaram horas e horas ali pensando em algo,mas nao chegaram a nenhum resultado , Damon foi para seu quarto resolvendo continuar isso no outro dia e severus rumaram para o quarto e se juntaram na cama,abraçados adormeceram.


	20. Chapter 20

Na manhã seguinte Hermione se acorda e observa seu noivo ,sentado em uma bancada e com o bendito diario na mão._ 'ah aquele diario_',faltava apenas dois dias para seu casamento e muitas coisas estava acontecendo,já não tinha mais animo para nada e com esse grande medo de Elena destruir seu casamento ela saiu dos pensamentos e se sentou na cama olhou para seu amado snape e sorriu -**Oque passa por essa mente de um sonserino?**

**-Bom dia querida,estava aqui pensando,vamos hoje reunir todos,mande corujas para o Potter,a familia weasley,mandarei cartas para o ministro,e para o resto,esta bem?-**Severus se levantou caminhou ate sua esposa e beijou a testa da mesma-**bom e depois de mandar todas as cartas vá com Ginny provar seu lindo vestido,lembre-se casaremos depois de amanhã ...**-Severus foi ao banheiro e trocou sua roupa,Hermione fez o mesmo e caminhou para o corujal,mandando cartas a todos,e em seguida foi de encontro a espera de sua amiga,que ja a esperava para provar o grande vestido -**Mione,anciosa?-**Perguntou Ginny saindo do grande castelo e caminhando ao lado da sua amiga -**Sim,Gi bastante,aproposito voce e o Harry serão os padrinhos Esta bem?**-Hermione se lembrou de Rony,mais não se sentia bem com a tal esposa dele,parecia que ela não gostava que Hermione fosse amiga dele -**Sim e O Rony?**-Parece que Giny leu os pensamentos da garota -**Bom,o Rony sabe que a esposa dele meio que não vai com minha cara,então já falei com ele,ele compreendeu...**  
Hermione e Ginny caminharam ate Hogsmead,o lugar onde so mione gostava de comprar roupas e comidas,entrou na loja e se deparou com tal vestido que a fez babar Era branco,com um laço preto,a mesma sorriu e provou...  
-**Mione te espero para o grande dia,como sempre te arrumo -**Falou Ginny** Com certeza -**falou Hermione piscando para amiga. Gina saiu da loja para ir encontrar Harry em Hogwarts. Deixando Hermione sozinha. Hermione deixou o vestido reservado, mas não comprou caso achasse outro que gostasse mais, o que ela duvidada muito.  
Ela saiu da loja e passou na sorveteria, para comprar seu habitual sorvete de morango. Quando ia saindo teve a leve sensação de estar sendo seguida. Ela prestou atenção, mas não viu ninguem conhecido, então achou que estava paranoica com o que estava acontecendo, com toda essa coisa da guerra que poderia estar por vir, e com Barnabas e Elena. Ela seguiu caminho para o castelo com a cabeça em seu casamento, ela iria a pé , então teria que caminhar um bocado. Mas ela achava bom, e assim respiraria um pouco de ar fresco. Hermione estava caminhando tranquilha quando ouviu passos apressados atrás da mesma, ela virou-se rapidamente. Não viu nada, a estrada estava vazia. Ela virou-se para frente, achando estranho, mas prosseguiu para o castelo. Enquanto caminhava ela sentiu duas mãos a agarrando forte por trás e alguma coisa pressionando sua boca, de repente sentiu um cheiro horrivel, ela se debateu mas não conseguiu se livrar, o cheiro a sufocava, então ela começou a perder os sentidos... aos poucos, ela fechou os olhos e emergiu na escuridão. Tudo se apagou.


	21. Chapter 21

Todos haviam chegado para a reunião de Emergência, e apesar de todos os falatórios confusos sobre o motivo da reunião, Snape sentiu falta de alguma coisa.

**-Cade Hermione? -perguntou ele para Gina.**

**-Não sei Snape, eu deixei-a na loja em Hogsmeade no começo da tarde. **

**-Mas já são seis horas! -exclamou Snape. **

**-Você tem certeza que ela não está em nenhum lugar do castelo? -perguntou ela se preocupando. **

**-Sim, ela não está no castelo, se estivesse ela estaria aqui. Tem alguma coisa errada. -falou Snape desconfiado. **

Ele apertou os olhos.

**-Desculpem-me, mas eu vou atrás dela. Estou com um péssimo pressentimento... não sei o que pode ter acontecido, é melhor eu ir. Mas tarde quando voltar, eu explico o motivo desta reunião. Peço que até lá todos fiquem hospedados no castelo, não há muito tempo, precisaremos conversar em breve. -disse ele sério. **

**-Mas porque? o que é tão sério assim?** -perguntou Harry.

**-Aonde está Hermione?** -perguntou Rony achando estranho.

**-é muito sério Potter, mas não há tempo para explicar. A sra. Weasley deixou Hermione em Hogsmeade por volta da uma hora, e ela ainda não voltou. E nestas circunstâncias, creio que isto não é um bom sinal. **

**-Quais circunstancias? **-insistiu Harry.

**-Estamos prestes a entrar numa guerra. ** -explicou ele.

Todosna sala fizeram silêncio.

**-Como assim, guerra? **-perguntou Ronald.

**-Não tenho tempo para mais explicações Weasley, preciso ir atrás dela. Ela pode estar correndo perigo. **

Todos se calaram. Ronald engoliu em seco.

**-Ok, nós iremos com você. **-falou Ron.

**-Não creio que é uma boa ideia sr. Weasley... **

**-Sim, eu irei também. Eu sou um Auror e posso ajudar. Nós dois podemos. Vamos de uma vez, estou começando a ficar preocupado com a Mione**. -disse Harry.

Snape suspirou.

**-Tudo bem.** -falou Snape, sem ter muita escolha.

Harry e Rony se prontificaram, Snape apanhou um casaco e sua varinha.

**-Eu vou também...** -disse Ginny.

**-Não, não é uma boa ideia,** -falou Harry.

**-Sim, você não tem escolha!**

**-Mas... mas alguém terá que ficar, se ela aparecer aqui? é sempre bom ter alguém. Ginny, esse alguém tem que ser você.** -falou Harry tentando convencer a garota.

Ginny suspirou e sentou-se na poltrona que havia na sala.

**-Tudo bem**. -falou ela vencida.

Harry sorriu.** -Vamos.** falou ele para Ron e Snape. Os três se agarraram no braço de Snape e aparataram dali para procurar Hermione.

Damon caminhava sobre a densa camada de neve que se estendia no chão, estava preso em ** Dufftown, **uma cidadezinha próxima a Hogsmeade, havia quase dois dias. A neve que caia incessantemente dificultava sua passagem para casa, ele queria voltar para o castelo, mas com este tempo era impossível se mover de carro ou de carruagem, como eles costumavam usar no mundo da magia. Se ao menos pudesse usar um daqueles meios de transportes bruxos, ele podia regressar ao castelo. Ele havia partido atrás de provas de uma guerra iminente. Que pelo que parecia Elena iria dar início, e pior, com Barnabas. Damon não se aquietou desde que recebeu a notícia, ele não conseguia acreditar... Elena era uma mulher cruel, mas Damon conhecia seu lado bom também, ela era doce, quando queria ser. Ele foi atrás de Elena e de Barnabas para descobrir os planos reais deles. Ele sabia que se essa guerra realmente acontecesse, o alvo principal seria Hermione, e ele não gostava nem um pouco disto. Ele havia procurado a garota em todos os lugares possíveis da cidade por um dia inteiro, mas não achou nem ao menos uma pista de Elena. Ele finalmente desistiu e decidiu voltar para o castelo, iria pedir ajuda a alguém. Talvez houvesse um truque mágico para encontrar garotas perdidas. Mas a neve começou a cair, e Damon não conseguiu nenhum veículo que viajasse com tal tempo. Então foi obrigado a permanecer na cidade por mais um dia.

Ele voltou mal-humorado para o Bar aonde estava hospedado e sentou-se em uma mesa. Estava congelando, ele vestia seu grosso casaco preto. Ele pediu um copo de Whisky e ficou sentado na mesa pensando em Elena, e na noite que passou com ela. Lembrou-se de como ela foi doce e ardente ao mesmo tempo. Elena tinha todas as chances de ser uma pessoa boa, mas escolheu ser essa garota cruel e vulgar. E agora Damon teria que destruí-la. Ele levantou-se e foi até a rua tomar um ar, ele parou-se em um banco que havia perto de um canteiro na esquina, quando viu um ser muito estranho, extremamente pálido com um boné e um casaco cobrindo quase todo seu rosto. O estranho olhava para todos os lados da rua, como se estivesse querendo ter certeza de que não estava sendo seguido. Ele entrou em uma lojinha e comprou algo que Damon não pode identificar, e saiu com passos rápidos. O estranho abaixou a gola do casaco e colocou algo na boca, foi quando Damon o reconhecer; **-Barnabas**! -falou ele baixinho.**-ótima coincidência.**

Ele deixou Barnabas se afastar um pouco e começou a segui-lo, disfarçando toda vez que ele olhava para trás. Barnabas começou a entrar em becos e mais becos e em ruelas imundas, até que finalmente parou na frente de uma casa caindo aos pedaços. Ele verificou pela última vez se havia alguém o seguindo e entrou na casa. Damon esperou Barnabas entrar, para bolar um jeito de entrar escondido e não ser notado.

Hermione acordou em um lugar escuro, com sua cabeça latejando. Ela ouviu zunidos, e viu uma luz fraca no meio da escuridão.

**-Ai-**disse ela colocando a mão na cabeça. Ela tentou se mover, seu corpo estava dolorido, parecia que havia apanhado uma surra. Ela esperou alguns minutos deitada aonde estava, em volta havia apenas escuridão, a não ser pela luzinha que vinha de algum lugar que ela não conseguia identificar. Depois de alguns minutos, ela conseguiu ver que a luz vinha de uma fresta na porta, ela olhou em volta. Estava em uma sala escura. Não reconhecia. Ela ouviu vozes alteradas e conseguiu reconhece-las. Elas pareciam preocupadas. Eram as vozes de Barnabas e Elena. Hermione ficou em silêncio tentando ouvir a conversa dos dois.

**-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?** -perguntou Barnabas.

**-Trouxe ela. **-falou Elena.

**-Você não podia, Elena, quase estragou tudo! eles podiam vir atrás de nós e arruinar com tudo! Sua ignorante!**-falou Barnabas.

**-Eu sei! mas era o único jeito de impedir o casamento. Eu não posso deixar ela se casar com Snape, não posso!** -falou Elena em sua defesa.

**-Temos que nos livrar dela**. -falou Barnabas friamente.

**-Eu sei.** -disse Elena se acalmando.

Alguém suspirou fundo, e Barnabas disse:

**-Vamos logo. Tive a impressão que alguém estava me seguindo. **

**-Não seja paranóico Barnabas. Ela está lá no quarto. **

**-Está acordada?**

**-não.**

**-Como você sabe? **

**-Não está. **

**-Você checou?**

**-Não... mas suponho que ela está inconsciente, pelo tanto de poção que ela ingeriu.**

**-Mas, e se não estiver?** -perguntou Barnabas, preocupado.

Elena deu um risinho.

**-Eu a mato. **

Fez-se um silêncio e Hermione ouviu passos no piso de madeira, ela voltou para o lugar onde tinha acordado e ficou imóvel, fingindo estar inconsciente. Ela estava sem sua varinha, e teria que esperar o momento certo para ataca-los. Elena entrou no quarto com passos firme, caminhou até Hermione e cotutucou-a com um chute. Hermione se esforçou para não gritar de dor e pular no pescoço da garota, mas estava em desvantagem e iria acabar perdendo.

**-Inconsciente**. -falou Elena.

Barnabas entrou no quarto e ajeitou Hermione no chão, apanhou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço na garota. Ela saiu flutuando,mas não se atreveu a fazer nenhum movimento. Ela sentia os dois olhos da dupla encima dela. Os três entraram em um lugar apertado, de repente Hermione ouviu um barulho na porta e passos apressados.

Barnabas e Elena se olharam.

**-O que é isto?** -sussurou Elena.

**-Não sei! será que..** -Barnabas olhou confuso para Elena.

De repente os passos estavam na escada, Barnabas lançou um olhar para Elena.

**-Eu disse que estava sendo seguido! **-disse ele irritado.

Elena se apressou e pegou um pouco de pó em algum lugar, os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais, estavam quase no topo da escada, quando Elena disse -casa dos gritos- apressada, E Hermione sentiu um fogo a envolvendo, mas Elena não foi rápida o bastante, Hermione abriu os olhos, e os passos alcançaram o topo antes que eles partissem. Hermione viu a cara espantada de Damon ao ver os rostos dos 3 dentro da lareira, e segundos depois não havia mais nada. Eles tinham aparatado pela rede de flú direto para a casa dos gritos. Hermione quis gritar,mas sabia que não dava mais tempo de Damon fazer alguma coisa. E assim ela iria estragar todas as chances que tinha de pegar os dois.


	22. Chapter 22

Damon voltou para o hotel aonde estava hospedado, onde foi direto para a recepção para falar com o primeiro bruxo que visse.  
**-Hey, preciso de um meio para voltar para casa, uma emergencia, não dá pra você fazer... não sei, algum tipo de bruxaria pra me ajudar?** -disse ele atordoado e impaciente. O Homem o olhou com um olhar estranho. - **não sei, talvez, aparatação**? -disse o Homem com um tom sarcastico seguido de uma risada.  
**-Não, você não entendeu, eu não tenho poderes!**  
O Homem o encarou espantado.  
**-Um trouxa? o que faz aqui no meu bar?**  
**-Não! não sou isso que você disse! Sou um vampiro! Um vampiro, entendeu? um vampiro grande e malvado que precisa voltar pra casa com urgência e que está perdendo a paciência ** -disse Damon irritado, em um tom quase de ameaça.  
O Homem o olhou com desprezo.  
-**Vampiros, no meu bar, no meu hotel, ram.** -rosnou o Homem sendo ranzinza.  
**-Olha, eu só quero ir pra casa sera que da pra me ajudar**? -falou Damon entre dentes. Estava se segurando pra não pular no pescoço do velhote.  
O Homem o encarou por um tempo e depois apontou para a lareira de mal gosto.  
-**Pode usar a rede de flúor** -disse ele. Damon olhou para a lareira. -**Não sei usar isso**. O Homem riu. Damon o encarou mostrando suas presas e com sua face virada num demônio. O Homem engoliu em seco e falou depressa **-Entre, apanhe um pouco de fluor , pronuncia claramente o nome do lugar que deseja ir e deixe o fluor escorregar da sua mão. simples, senhor.** - Damon voltou ao seu normal e sorriu ironicamente para o Homem. **-Muito obrigado.**  
Ele seguiu as instruçoes do Homem mas primeiro pensou que não iria funcionar por ele ser um vampiro. Ele deixou o fluor cair entre seus dedos e sentiu algo o envolver, de repente girou no ar e teve a sensaão louca de estar sendo virado do avesso. A sensaçao durou por longos segundos até que caiu sobre um chão duro, mas seu estomago dava a impressçao que não parava de dar voltas. Ele tossiu sentindo a poeira em sua garganta. **-Urgh, nunca mais viajo de lareira**- Rosnou Damon. Um bruxo que estava perto o encarou com um olhar consufo, não compreendendo o que ele tinha acabado de dizer sobre viajar ''_de lareira_''. Damon deu uma risada do tal bruxo. Olhou em volta e reconheceu. Estava em um pequeno barsinho chamado 3 vassouras, em Hogsmeade, graças a deus. Ele saiu da rede de fluor e caminhou até a porta, indo direto para a saida. Estava congelando lá fora, mas não havia outra solução, ele teria que ir para o castelo. Ele seguiu pela estrada principal que estava coberta de neve, havia um longo e gelado caminho a percorrer. []  
Damon estava caminhando a quase uma hora, sua garganta estava seca, estava com frio e ainda teria que caminhar um bocado até chegar ao castelo. Seus joelhos estavam tremendo de cansaço, ele olhou para todos os lados, não havia ninguém. Se pelo menos houvesse alguém que pudesse ajuda-lo, ou alimenta-lo... mas ele estava sozinho.  
Ele estava quase desistindo quando avistou 3 pontos na neve, ele quis andar mais para ter certeza de que eram pessoas. Ele se aproximou e sorriu de satisfeito ao reconhecer os três rostos. Eram Snape, Harry e Rony, ele tinha os achado e agora poderia dizer tudo que viu sobre Hermione, e com ajuda dos 3 poderia salvar a garota. **-Heeeey!** -gritou ele levantando os braços para que eles pudessem ve-lo tambem. Os tres Homens foram ate ele.  
-**Damon, aonde voce estava? por favor diz que ela esta com voce ..** - Disse Rony esperan oso.  
-**Estou sozinho**- disse Damon ofegante -**Hermione esta desaparecida. Estamos procurando por ela.** -disse Harry.  
**-Eu sei-**continuou Damon. **-Eu a vi.**  
**-Viu?** -perguntou Snape espantado.- **Aonde ela esta ? est bem?**  
**-Ela esta com eles. -**Com eles quem? -falou Ron. -**Com eles... Elena e Barnabas, eu vi.** -continuou Damon. Fez-se silencio. Os tres se entreolharam com olhares de preocupaçao.  
-**Se voce a viu, porque não salvou?** -Disse Harry. **-Não consegui, não fui rapido o bastante. -Olha, nos temos que salva-la! então conte-nos tudo o que voce sabe e depois nos iremos o mais rapido possivel... antes que o pior aconteça.** -Disse Snape definitivo.


	23. Chapter 23

**-Conte-nos o que voce viu! não temos tempo para irmos para outro lugar.** -falou Harry. -**Tudo bem..tudo bem... -**falou Damon. **-Eu estava em Dufftown atras de pistas, foi quando eu achei Barnabas disfarçado em uma loja, entao o segui ate uma casa velha. Eu entrei na casa e eles estavam com Hermione, dentro da Lareira, e depois eles sumiram.** -**Quer dizer que aparataram? pra onde?**  
**-acho que , eu nao sei.**  
**-Voce nao ouviu mais nada? -nao.. ... nao sei, eles falaram alguma-coisa-dos-gritos antes de sumirem. -CASA DOS GRITOS!** -falaram os tres em coro. **-Segure-se no meu braço Damon!** -falou Snape. Damon ficou confuso, mas obedeceu. Entao Damon sentiu aquela sensaçao pessima de estar sendo virado do avesso novamente, e os 4 aparataram para a casa dos gritos. Eles desaparataram embaixo de uma escadaria, e Harry fez sinal para eles os seguirem em sile ncio. Os quatro subiram as escadas em passos silenciosos, la de cima se ouviam sussurros. -**Vamos la pega-la!** -falou Snape. **-Nao, calma! sabemos quantas pessoas tem la !** -Disse Harry. **-Eu vou, vejo se est o sozinhos, se eles estiverem eu o aviso, e voces vem. -Tudo bem.** -disse Rony. Damon permanecia calado. Harry caminhou em silencio ate uma porta fechada de onde vinham os sussurros, de repente uma voz mais alta falou -_**Cruc..**_ Mas Harry empurrou a porta com toda sua força antes que a palavra fosse pronunciada, o que fez a porta tombar no chao, e a pessoa que estava lançando a maldiçao se desconcentrar. Rony, Snape e Damon correram ao ouvir o estouro, e entraram na sala que Harry estava. Hermione estava caida no chao, Elena se virou com a varinha na mao, em choque pelo susto. Barnabas estava logo atras de Elena, mas estava desarmado. Elena apontou sua varinha para Harry e tentou lançar-lhe um feitiço, mas Snape apanhou sua varinha e gritou -Stupefaça! para Elena, ela se abaixou e o feitiço de Snape acertou em cheio no peito de Barnabas, que voou do outro lado da sala. O feitiço de Elena atingiu Harry, Mas Snape so percebeu minutos depois, Rony apanhou sua varinha e foi ajudar Harry. Hermione gritou do meio da sala com uma voz fraquissima -**Snape...-** Snape correu ate a garota e a segurou em seus braços. Elena aproveitou a oportunidade em que Snape estava de costas, e tentou lançar uma maldiçao nos dois **-Avada** -disse ela, suas maos tremiam o sangue dela fervia de raiva, mas Damon a atacou por tras enfiando um pedaço de madeira bem proximo do coraão da garota. Ela gritou de dor, e o sangue começou a escorrer, Damon ficou paralisado, com as maos tremendo. Ele tinha atacado Elena, e por pouco nao acertou-lhe o coraçao e tirou-a a vida. Elena caiu no chao, se retorcendo de dor, ela nao conseguia remover a madeira, ela olhou para Barnabas pedindo por ajuda, todos olharam para Elena em choque. Snape abraçou Hermione forte, a garota sorriu feliz por estar ali, a salvo nos braços dele. Barnabas se recuperou, e aproveitou o momento em que todos estavam destraidos por Elena para se mover lentamente, tentando fazer com que ninguem percebesse seus movimentos. Mas Damon ouviu seus passos do outro lado da sala e avistou ele se mechendo -**O outro!** -gritou Damon .  
Rony foi pega-lo, mas Barnabas o atacou com sua velocidade e enfiou as presas em seu pescoço, Rony gritou de dor. Harry ficou de boca aberta, sacou sua varinha e mirou em Barnabas, ele ainda estava junto de Ronald e o feitiço atingiria os dois. Harry ficou indeciso por um momento, foi quando Rony caiu no chao, palido e fraco. Barnabas sorriu ironicamente para Harry, com os labios cheios de sangue. O sangue de Harry ferveu de raiva, ele empunhou sua varinha e gritou **-petrificus totallus!**  
- Mas Barnabas conseguiu desviar com sua velocidade, ele estava proximo a porta, Hermione conseguiu se levantar com muito esforço, Snape apanhou sua varinha e tentou acerta-lo, e quando ele estava passando da porta algum feitiço o atingiu. Ele tombou no chao, e ficou parado. Harry correu ate Ron, e tentou acorda-lo, mas ele estava desmaiado. Hermione se arrastou,  
pendurado em Snape ate ele. Damon caminhou ate eles, ele abriu seu pulso com suas presas, colocando um pouco de sangue na boca de Rony. -**O que voce esta fazendo?** -falou Harry. -**Calma**- disse Snape. De repente a ferida no pescoço de Rony se fechou. Harry olhou para Damon, espantado. Snape lançou um feitiço de revigorizaçao em Rony, ele abriu os olhos, nao estava mais palido. Hermione sorriu. Elena conseguiu arrancar o pedaço de madeira do seu peito, e levantou-se lentamente, percebeu os movimentos de Elena e virou-se para ela,** -Voce ainda se da ao trabalho de levantar do chao, Elena? Voce vai morrer, vai pagar por tudo que fez!**-Elena sorriu para Snape ironicamente.**-E quem vai me matar Snape? Voce ?...** - nao respondeu.-**Entao voce estava mentindo? Voce nao mudou? Continua sendo aquele assassino. Que costuma matar pessoas que o amam, e que confiam em voce ?**  
permaneceu calado. Ela se aproximou dele e passou o dedo em seu queixo, o olhando de cima estavam paralisados demais para fazer alguma coisa. Todos ficaram em silencio, mas ouviam-se os sons de suas respiraçoes.-**Voce nao pode me matar Snape, entao vai ter que me deixar ir**.- falou Elena.- **Ou vai viver com o fardo de ter tirado outra vida, outra vez.** - permaneceu calado. A garota olhou para a porta, Barnabas estava caido entre a porta e o corredor. Ela deu um passo para tras, e todos ficaram indecisos. Snape nao queria matar a garota, sera que tinha planos para ela?  
Porque ele matou? Sera que eu devo fazer? Eram perguntas que se passavam na cabe a de todos. Elena viu que ninguem faria nada, e correu para a porta, tentando escapar dali. Mas Snape empunhou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço na garota **-Petrificus totallus!-** gritou ele. Elena virou-se e o feitiço bateu direto no seu peito, a transformando em pedra. Ela tombou na porta.**-ha outros modos de fazer justiçaa.** -disse snape, outros sorriram.  
[]**-Vamos sair daqui-** falou Harry.**-Vamos**.-Rony disse se apoiou em Harry e levantou-se com um pouco de esforço. Hermione apoiou-se em Snape e caminharam lentamente ate a porta. Damon os seguiu.-**O que vamos fazer com ela?** Falou Damon, permaneceu em silencio.**-Ela nao pode ser presa, nao cometeu nenhum crime.** - falou em silencio.-**Sabe o que temos que fazer.** -disse Damon. Ele olhou para Hermione. Hermione desvencilhou-se de Snape, e pegou sua varinha que estava no bolso de Elena. -**Vao na frente gente**. -disse ela. Rony, Harry e Snape exitaram, mas foram. Damon permaneceu do seu lado. Hermione levantou sua varinha e apontou para Elena, ela fechou os olhos e lançou um feitiço na garota que a explodiu em mil pedacinhos. Damon segurou Hermione. Ela respirou fundo, e seguiu em frente. -**Sabe que tinhamos que fazer isto, nao** ? -falou Damon. **-Sim, sei que eu odeio.** -disse Hermione. -**Mas eu nao me importo, eu vou ser feliz agora. Com Snape, e esse bebe que esta por vir. E com voces, meus amigos, ninguem mais vai me infernizar. Eu faria qualquer coisa por isto.** Damon sorriu. Eles alcançaram Snape Harry e Rony, que estavam na entrada do corredor com cara de espanto. -**O que aconteceu?** -perguntou Snape.-**Esta tudo bem agora, meu amor.-** falou Hermione indo para seus braços sorriu.-**Tem uma coisa...** disse virou-se para ele.-**O que foi?-Barnabas sumiu**. disse ele.-**Como assim, sumiu?** -perguntou Damon indignado.**-Ele se foi.** falou Mione e suspirou.-**Vamos ter muito tempo para nos preocupar com ele, vamos para casa. Por favor.** -falou ela se apoiando em Snape.**-Vamos.** -disse ele. Ele sorriu pra a garota, e os 4 sairam dali seguindo pelas escadas, ate chegarem ao patio de Hogwarts. **-Entao voce é meu heroi?** -disse Hermione para Damon. **-Bem, acho que sim. primeira vez não Mioninha.** -falou Damon em um tom de brincadeira. -**Nao fale sobre isso!** -falou Hermione. Ela abraçou o amigo. -**Obrigado.** -**De nada.** -disse Damon. Todos foram para a casa a salvo. Esperando o que podia acontecer.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione se despediu de todos e foi para mansão Snape,onde seu noivo iria cuidar da mesma. Snape com Hermione em seus braços,aparatou com a Mulher na mansao,indo em direçao ao sofa.  
-**Bom,aqui minha querida,voce vai ficar bem,tome essa poçao**-Snape entregou um pequeno frasco para Hermione,que ainda se sentia um pouco fraca. A mesma tomou,mais logo disse -**Severus,sera que amanha vou estar melhor para nosso casamento?**-Hermione fez esforço para sentar-se direito no sofa,passando a mão na barriga e sorrindo,por observar aquele enorme bebe que ali estava -**A qualquer momento pode nascer**- Disse Severus assim que passou a mao pela barriga de Mione e logo se levantando para responder a pergunta da mesma-**Em relaçao a isso Hermione,eu acho que voce estara bem sim,mais caso nao se sinta,podemos marcar o casamento para depois**- Hermione ao escutar tal resposta se levanta- **NAO,quero me casar amanha,antes que Andrew queira nascer**-Hermione voltou a se sentar,observou snape se aproximar e sussurrar-  
**se voce quer assim meu amor,casaremos amanha,voce viu o vestido?** -Snape observou Mione concordar e logo disse- **Deve ser perfeito.** -Hermione se levantou-**Irei tomar um banho e dormir,hoje foi um longo dia,não acha?**-Snape sorri e da um selinho na noiva-**Sim meu amor foi um grande dia,imagine amanha como sera.**  
-**Ah amanha sera o melhor dia da minha vida**-Mione sorri abraçando o noivo**-te espero la encima** -Mione observou o rosto malicioso do Severus e disse-**Nada disso,nao pense em nada em relaçao a isso,preciso dormir estou cansada,e nao gastar minhas energias.-**Hermione se virou para subir as escadas,entrando no quarto e se encaminhando para suite ,retirando cada peça de roupa e entrando na banheira,colocando um pouco a cabeça para tras e fechando os olhos e se recordando de tudo que passou com Snape,se lembrando de Elena ter partido e imaginando como seria seu lindo casamento,seus pais estariam presente a deixava nervosa isso.  
.Terminou seu banho e se encaminhou para o quarto observando que seu futuro marido se encontrava deitado na cama quase cochilando,pegou uma camisola e vestiu,indo para o lado do mesmo e logo apos adormeceu.  
Na Manha de sabado,Hermione se acordou com seu celular tocando ,se levantou ainda um pouco tonta -**Alô?** -  
**-Filha?**  
**-Mãe,oque aconteceu?**  
-**Nada meu amor,so liguei para avisar que estou chegando no beco diagonal oque faço agora,eu e seu pai estamos confusos- **Hermione sorriu e logo disse -**A Senhora Molly e seu Marido Arthur irao te buscar,mae,mande beijos para o papai,estou com saudades,nos vemos mais tarde- ** Hermione desligou o telefone e observou que snape ainda dormia,se levantou e sorriu indo ao banheiro,trocar de roupa com apenas um aceno de varinha,se olhou no espelho e sussurrou-**_é hoje,Hermione Jean Granger_**-Mione olhou para barriga -_**é hoje Andrew Granger Snape,meu filho querido**_-Hermione sentiu duas maos entrelaçando a mesma-**Bom dia minha noiva linda,como se sente?** -Hermione se virou para o mesmo e disse- **Me sinto feliz meu amor,bom agora tenho que ir me arrumar,e voce tambem- **Hermione se virou expulsando snape do seu propio quarto -**o noivo nao pode ver sua noiva antes do casamento**-Hermione trancou a porta e observou Ginny aparatar no quarto da mesma-**GINNY** -Hermione correu para abraçar a mesma -**Mione,preparada?** -Mione concordou e sentou-se na cama,começaria pelas unhas ,com um aceno de varinha e logo apos o cabelo,em um coque com uma linda tiara. observou a porta da mansao ser aberta,seria a senhora weasley e sua mae ,As duas mulheres entraram no quarto,a mae de mione se emocionou por ver uma linda barriga e sua filha colocando o lindo vestido de casamento-**Meu maior sonho** -Sussurrou a mesma deixando as lagrimas cairem, Hermione sorriu para mesma,terminando de colocar o vestido que sua amiga teria ido buscar na loja mais cedo -**Oque acharam? -**Hermione foi para um espelho enorme onde observou todo seu corpo,deixando as lagrimas a dominarem **-Esta linda Mione**-Foi a vez de Molly se emocionar - **bom agora so falta a maquiagem**-Ginny pegou sua varinha e com um aceno fez com que o rosto da noiva ficasse uma maquiagem bem neutra...  
Horas se passaram,quando a porta do quarto foi invadida pelo senhor Arthur Weasley **-Snape,ja se encaminhou para Igreja, Mione,vamos ? seu pai ja espera por voce,na limosine** -Mione sorriu pegou o buque de flores e se encaminhou para Limosine onde abraçou seu pai-**Parabens minha filha,e essa linda criança, menino?**-Mione sorriu e concordou.  
A Limosine foi em direçao a igreja,chegando na mesma,se sentiu um pouco nervosa e sorriu quando seu pai lhe estendeu a mao,deixou as garotas sairem do carro e se dirigir para dentro da igreja...Hermione logo apos acompanhada pelo seu pai,entrou na igreja,observou todos,mais seus olhos se encheram de agua ao ver seu noivo no altar a esperando _**''Estas linda,te amo''**_ Mione leu os labios do mesmo pronunciando tais palavras,sorriu para Ginny e Harry que estavam como padrinhos,viu tambem ,Rony e sua esposa com seus filhos-Rose e hugo e tambem junto estava Lily,Sirius e alvo,acenou para os mesmos recebendo sorrisos em troca.  
Chegando bem proxima a Snape,o pai de Mione a deixou nas maos do seu quase marido e sorriu-**Cuide bem de meu tesouro Severus-**Snape sorriu e concordou com a cabeça A cerimonia ocorreu bem,ate que Mione quando estava colocando a aliança no dedo seu marido sentiu grandes pontadas na barriga a fazendo se segurar em Severus,olhou para o mesmo, e sussurrou-**Vai nascer Severus** -A Mae de mione se aproximou gritando -**Chame a limosine e levem minha filha para o hospital ela ira ter um filho,SEJAM RAPIDOS** -o pai de mione e senhor weasley correram,Snape pegou a mulher pelos braços e foi em direçao a limosine,Mione começou a gritar bastante nao aguentava mais aquela dor... Com muita rapidez chegaram ao Hospital,Snape pegou sua varinha e transformou aquele longo vestido em Um pequeno vestido para que a mulher pudesse entrar dentro da sala de cirugia. Passaram-se horas,todos muito preocuopados,ate que o medico entrou na recpçao sorrindo -**Ela esta bem,onde se encontra o marido da mesma?** -O Medico observou snape se aproximar-**Ela gostaria de ve-lo-** Severus se encaminhou para dentro da sala onde mione descansava -**Mione,Meu amor como voce esta?**  
-**Bem querido,olhe para nosso lindo e pequeno bebe-Andrew** -Snape sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo na testa dos dois -**Um grande sonserino** -**Ahh, severus eu discordo de voce**

os Anos se passaram ate que Andrew cresceu e com 11 anos foi chamado para Hogwarts pelo seu propio pai que ainda continuava como diretor e sua mae como coordenadora... Na seleçao das casas -**Andrew Granger Snape.**-Andrew se encaminhou para o banco e o chapeu gritou -**Ahh,filho de uma grifinoria,com um sonserino** -Hermione sorriu e olhou para snaoe,o mesmo piscou -**Bom,voce tem um ar de SONSERINA** - Snape sorriu para Hermione com uma cara de alegria e ao mesmo tempo de vingança ,Hermione por sua vez sorriu se sentiu feliz pelo filho.  
Quando todos ja estavam nas salas,Hermione se encaminhou para sala do diretor,Entrando e logo se sentando no colo do marido -**Satisfeito pelo poder?**  
Snape concordou dando varios beijos na esposa e logo sussurrou-**que tal,encomendarmos uma grifinora,e outro corvinal e mais tarde um lufa-lufa?**-Hermione sorriu e concordou,logo ficando seria -**Que foi Mione?**  
-**Depois de tudo que passamos eu ainda te amo demais** -**Tambem te amo Mia,mia esposa Perfeita**-o mesmo a imprenssou na parede a enchendo de beijo e logo aparatando com a mesma no quarto do diretor


End file.
